Our dear Planet Earth!
by Amechan1
Summary: Tenemos a nuestros paises favoritos en una nueva etapa en su vida, una pequeña a llegado a sus vidas, ¿sera en verdad quien ellos creen que es? ¿que es lo que les espera junto con ella? ¿hara que se vuelvan mas unidos o simplemente que pelen mas de lo que ya pelean? tendremos que descubrirlo! Nota: Habra yaoi! o insinuaciones de yaoi. Tambien habra algo de AU o semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

Estamos en el maravilloso mundo de _Hetalia ,_ donde todos los paises son personas, ellos siempre hacen juntas para llegar a acuerdos importantes aunque nunca logran su cometido y terminan discutiendo o peleando. Hoy tambien estamos en una de esas juntas;en la cual el tema es: _"El calentamiento global y formas para detener o reducir la contaminacion del ambiente"._

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos aqui daremos inicio a la junta- dijo el representante del pais de Alemania-¿Quien quiere...?

El Aleman no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por un pais que estaba demorado,Estados Unidos de America, o America segun lo llaman.

- _Hey Guys!~_ \- hablo con su euforia de siempre- ¡Adivinen lo que...!- el estadounidense no pudo terminar ya que tambien fue interrumpido, solo que habia sido por Francia.

-America, llegas un poco tarde, de hecho bastante tarde, desafortunadamente ya hemos acabado la junta asi que tendras que esperar a la siguiente junta para decirnos- dijo el frances con su voz calmada y galante como siempre.

-¡Pero nisiquiera hemos...!- protesto el aleman pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Ve~ que bien ya queria irme a comer pasta~- dijo Italia.

-¡Pero Francia solo quiere molestar a America! Aun no hemos terminado la junta- dijo Inglaterra.

-Aun asi yo me voy _adiou~-_ dijo el frances mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ignorando totalmente las protestas.

-Pero que molesto- murmuro China.

-Que lastima, tenia muchas ganas de verlos pelear, destrozarse unos a otros y al final rogar por sus vidas para que no les haga daño y asi hacerlos uno conmigo- dijo Rusia con una sonrisa bastante natural.

-¡Señor Rusia porfavor no diga esas cosas!- gritaron los balticos.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿deberiamos posponer la junta o seguir con ella y escuchar lo que sea que America tenga que decir?- pregunto Alemania.

-¡Escucharme!- grito America.

-Irnos- dijo Francia parado junto a la puerta.

Todos, o al menos la mayoria,de los paises comenzaron a discutir, entre esto Alemania le pregunto a Japon.

-¿Tu que opinas Japon?-volteo a verlo consternado.

-Bueno...yo opino que...

-¡Japon lo haces de nuevo,da tu propia opinion!- lo interrumpio Suiza.

Los paises seguian discutiendo y discutiendo, Alemania estaba por perder la paciencia y comenzar a gritar extrictamente hasta que se escucho la risa de una niña, a la que todos voltearon a ver, guardando silencio inmediatamente.

-Hola!- dijo una niña castaña, con ojos cafes y piel aperlada, de baja estatura, ropa comoda y nada formal.

-¡¿Pero quien rayos es esta niña y que hace aqui?!- pregunto Alemania.

-Eso es lo que queria decirles, Mexico encontro a esta niña cerca de su casa y me la presento,segun el se rumora que a aparecido alguien como nosotros, pero que seria representante de _El Mundo_ en si, o algo asi- dijo America mientras mordia una hamburguesa.

-¿Dices que ella es la misma _Tierra_?- dijo Inglaterra viendo detenidamente a la pequeña.

-Eso soy, supongo, no se, jeje- dijo la niña ganando algo de nervios ante tantas caras nuevas viendola fijamente, se sentia como un bicho raro.

-No puede ser-suspiro Alemania-en fin,¿Como la llamaremos?.

-Earth- dijo America.

-Tomato-dijo Italia.

-Territorio frances- dijo Francia.

-Life?- dijo inglaterra, con tono de duda, como si hubera dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Hermana menor de Francia-comento Francia, recibiendo un golpe de Hungria-Auch!

-Yo opino que deberiamos preguntarle, todas sus ideas son malisimas- comento Alemania.

-¡Tu le hubieras puesto algo asi como cerveza o wrust!- grito Prussia.

Alemania fruncio el ceño,se levanto de su asiento y se inco frente a la niña, quien contemplaba todo el lugary los paises en el.

-Oye niña- dijo con una sonrisa gentil.

-¿Si?- contesto esta, poniendo su atencion en el aleman.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre humano es America.

-Ehh...no podemos llamarte asi...

-¿Por que no?- la pequeña cambio su mirada neutral a una de duda y algo de molestia.

-Porque America es Estados Unidos.

-Bien, ¡hagan lo que quieran!- dijo la niña mientras se volteaba y se sentaba en una banca en el pasillo junto a la puerta y a una planta, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el pasillo, con su oso de peluche que no habia sido notado hasta ese momento.

-Ve~a Alemania le encata asustar niños- dijo Italia.

-¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!

-Significa lo que significa, patatas-dijo Romano.

- _Vaya!,si que son apasionados, eh?_ \- dijo España.

-Yo...

-Japon,¿Que ocurre?- pregunto China.

-Creo que podriamos llamarla como queramos segun la situacion- continuo Japon.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?-le pregunto Alemania a la niña que solo volteo a verlo un segundo y se volvio de nuevo al pasillo, abrazando al osito.

-Bien, lo tomare como un si, ahora decidiremos con quien se quedara.

-Yo... ya tuve suficiente con niños-dijo Inglaterra- al final te abandonan sin agradecer todo lo que haz hecho por ellos- continuo, mirando a America.

-Ah, ¿De nuevo con eso?, no tienes remedio-se quejo America entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje.

-Se quedara conmigo- djo Francia,quien ya habia tomado un asiento pero a nadie le importo.

-C-c-c...-Alemania, quien miraba al suelo volteo a ver a esa voz timida que trataba de salir.

-C-creo...que deberiamos tomar turnos para cuidarla- dijo Canada, quien esperaba haber dado una buena idea, asi talvez los demas paises lo respetarian y lo dejarian de confundir con su hermano y lo verian y... bueno muchas cosas...

-Suena bien- dijo Cuba, ya sea porque queria apoyar a Canada o porque creiaque era buena idea, o ambas.

Todos los paises comenzaron a murmurar lo buena que era la idea, y a discutir en que orden se tomarian los turnos.

-¿Quien quiere ser primero?

Ningun pais se ofrecio, la niña no se veia como un angel, pero tampoco como un demonio.

-¡Yo lo hare porque soy el heroe!- finalmente dijo America.

-No lo haras-dijo Rusia- se unira conmigo.

-Sera territorio frances~-canturreo Francia.

De nuevo todos los paises comenzaron a discutir, hasta que la niña nego conla cabeza, entro a la junta, se subio a la mesa, camino por enfrente de todos los paises mirandolos detenidamente mientras guardaban silencio.

-Vaya, es buena haciendolos callar- penso Alemania.

Al darle la vuelta a la mesa se paro en el centro y dijo con voz alta y firme:

-Quiero ir con Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se quedo estrupefacto, no esperaba eso, la niña de reojo logro ver como America veia a Inglaterra como diciendo: **_"JAMAS EN LA VIDA"_** casi como amenaza,Inglaterra estaba bastante nervioso por la mirada del americano.

-Ah...Eh...yo..- trato de hablar pero no pudo, internamente se abofeteo por su estupidez.

-Oh con Japon.

Inglaterra dio un suspiro de alivio y America dejo de mirarlo, se volteo a ver a la niña con una cara molesta y un puchero, mientras Japon se congelo y casi se desmaya.

-Oh! ¡Ire con Alemania!- finalmente dijo y se acerco con el aleman, mirandolo expectativamente.

-Errrrr...- Alemania se veia peor que los demas, ya tenia bastante con tener que cuidar a Italia y ahora esto.

-¡Bien, entonces nos vamos!- se despidieron los demas paises y salieron corriendo como en _fuga_.

-Eh...eh...bien...entonces vamonos...- dijo Alemania caminando hacia la puerta lentamente y temblando, tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

-¡Si!- contesto la niña dando un salto a la silla y luego bajando de esta, juraria que podia ver rayas azules en la frente de Alemania.

-Aunque no tiene mucho del mundo- penso Alemania.

Y asi, la vida de los paises cambiaria para siempre...

Sobre todo la de Alemania...


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo la pequeña fue comenzar a curosear por toda la casa de Alemania, cada habitacion, mobiliario y objetos pertenecientes a dicho pais fueron tocados, vistos, olidos, probados y eran las 12:00 y la niña seguia corriendo por ahi mientras Alemania la perseguia tratando de atraparla y ponerla a dormir.

-¡Vuelve aqui chiquilla!- le gritaba el aleman.

-¡Atrapame! ¡Atrapame!- le contestaba ella.

Alemania estaba seguro que haria todo el escandalo posible solamente para molestarlo"no creo que pueda ser peor que Italia" pensaba para calmar sus estribos.

Alrededor de la 1:30 am, el rubio victorioso tomo a la niña y la sujeto a un lado de su cadera mientras esta pataleaba y gritaba.

-¡Tramposo! ¡Tramposo! ¡Eres un tramposo!

-Ya basta _Chikyu_ \- la callo el aleman.

Al ser nombrada asi la niña se quedo quieta y miro al aleman, este se percató de la mirada confusa de la niña y dijo -Asi decidi llamarte.

El resto del camino hacia la habitacion de "Chikyu" fue puro silencio, Alemania arropó lo mejor que pudo a la pequeña y le dio su osito.

-Buenas noches-le dijo con voz suave y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Ah!- Chikyu hiba a decir algo pero inmediatamente cerro la boca y vio al mas alto salir de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detras suyo, no sin antes apagar la luz, dejandola sentada en la cama.

El cuarto era pequeño pero suficiente, tenia una cama junto a un ropero alto, un escritorio a unos pasos del final de la cama y una puerta que dirigia a un baño, habia una ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la Luna, Chikyu se cubrio con las sabanas hasta debajo de los ojos , tenia vergüenza de decirle al aleman que le daba miedo estar sola, que queria que le contara un cuento y se quedara con el toda la noche...pero sobretodo teia decirle "Buenas noches" porque ella sabia que el estaba molesto con ella por el escandalo de las 10:00 pm a la 1:30am ; tenia ocupaciones mas importantes que tener que cuidarla a ella.

-Genial - pensó - el primer dia y ya lo arruine todo- dejo caer el resto de su cuerpo en la cama y con sus brazos se tapo la cara-¿Porque siempre tengo que hacer que todos me odien?...

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras ahogaba su llanto; no podia permitirse llorar ahora que es el Gran Planeta Tierra, debia ser la mas fuerte y la mas grande, por todos los que dependerian de ella, no podia permitirse ser debil...

...

A la mañana siguiente Alemania se despertó mas tarde de lo usual, y al ver a su alrededor se sorprendio de que Italia no estaba con el. Se vistió y arreglo antes de ir directamente a la cocina.

-Talvez Italia decidió madurar y-... no...imposible- pensaba Alemania.

En su acto decidió regresar y ver como estaba Chikyu, la pequeña dormia profundamente abrazando a su osito como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Que bien, aun duerme- Se dino aliviado y volvió a su camino hacia la cocina.

-Apuesto que no ha comido desde ayer...

(Alemania habla consigo mismo bastante seguido) -Le prepararé Wrust- dijo Alemania animado despues de buscar un poco en el refrigerador y en las despensas.

-Estará muy contenta~- continuó mientras comenzaba a emocionarse sin darse cuenta siquiera- Tal vez inclusive podamos conversar un poco, concernos y asi ella sabria que soy de confianza y que no tiene porque actuar asi...*suspiro*... pobrecilla, se debe sentir muy insegura y confundida sobre todo esto- Alemania continuaba hablando solo mientras Chikyu se levantaba de su cama porque escuchaba ruidos en la cocina, salio de su habitacion arrastrando su osito de un brazo, su bata verde con bordes blancos arrugada y su cabello despeinado y su carita soñolienta.

-Ohayo Doitsu-san!-Saludó Chikyu frotandose un ojo.

-Oh, buenos dias Chikyu- saludo de vuelta el rubio.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba asiento, apenas si podia ver lo que estaba en la mesa por lo pequeña que era.

-El desayuno- contestó el.

-Oh...*gruñido de estomago*...emm...¡Por favor avisame cuando termines para poder prepararme algo!- dijo sonrojada.

-Huh?, pero si esto es para los dos- dijo Alemania.

-Oh...Uh...

-Aqui tienes- dijo el mas alto poniendo un plato de Wrust con patatas machacadas a un lado.

-Gra...zie...- dijo en voz muy baja.

-No te preocupes, eso lo haria cualquiera- dijo mientras tomaba asiento- No es mucho pero debes comer, necesitas fuerzas para poder encargarte de todo el mundo.

-Ah...si

-Por cierto, me preguntaba como es que sucedio todo esto...

-Es complicado...- contesto Chikyu jugando con sus dedos.

-Te escucho.

...

Mientras en la casa de Japon

-Ve~ Japón, me pregunto que estará haciendo Alemania- decia el italiano mientras comia pasta.

-Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo Italia-kun- Asintió el japones con un plato de ramen.

-Iremos a verlo esta tarde~

-Esperaré por ello.

...

Mientras en cierto lugar de cierto territorio

-Conque esa es la chiquilla que dice ser la Tierra eh...- Decía un castaño de cabello corto y ropa que lo hacian ver imponente, rodeado de gente que se vestia igual mientras veia en una pantalla la imagen de Chikyu antes de conocer a Mexico.

-Que ridículo- agregó una rubia bastante alta.

-Eso es algo imposible- comentó una pelirroja.

Un moreno a un lado de ellos solo se limitó a asentir mientras un pelinegro solo observaba.

-Cree que puede con algo tan grande...jajaja...patético.

-Tendremos que deshacernos de ella antes de que engañe a todos...

...Continuará...


	3. 4 de Julio (UsUk)

3 de Julio 11:59 pm~

-Vamos vamos vamos- decia impaciente Chikyu mientras se colgaba del techo del cuarto de America, viendo el reloj fijamente.

-Ya casi, ya casi- sus ojos se abrian como platos dela emocion-10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...!

4 de julio 12:00 am (0 horas)~

Chikyu se solto y se dejo caer sobre el estomago de America con todo su peso.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- grito con una sonrisa.

-Agghhhhh!- grito America por la sorpresa...y el dolor...-¡¿Pero que-?!- el americano abrio sus ojos y vio a la pequeña sentada encima de el-Oh, _Good morning little World_ , viniste hasta aqui solo para desearme feliz cumpleaños, vaya eso me hace feliz.

-Por supuesto que vine, jamas me perderia el cumpleaños de nadie, soy el planeta entero despues de todo.

-Ah, pero...¿como llegaste? estabas con Alemania-pregunto America.

-Alemania me trajo, me dejo venir a pesar de que tu no le agradas.

-Vaya que considerado...

-Jajaja.

- _Oi_ pero no tenias que levantarme tan temprano...ahora me dara hambre.

-Oh, _I´m sorry_ queria verte...

-A niña realmente no se que hacer contigo.

America, con mucho sueño comenzo a buscar algo para entretener a la niña, busco e su armario, en la habitacion de huespedes, en el sotano, en el atico, en la cocina, en la sala y en el baño, pero nada que fuera apto o entretenido para ella, normalmente le daria lo primero que encontrara pero si le pasaba algo por su culpa los demas paises se encargarian de cortarle el cuello, torturarlo y mil cosas mas.

-¡Ah, ya recorde algo!- dijo America-Tengo unos juguetes en el...almacen...-America se detuvo y miro la puerte del almacen con tristeza-mejor no tiento los recuerdos, no quisiera estar triste en mi cumpleaños.

El americano regreso a su cuarto con loas manos vacias- Oye _Little World_ lo siento mucho pero no pude encontrar na...- el rubio miro a Chikyu dormida en su cama, obviamente el sueño le ganaria tarde o temprano, gracias al cielo que fue temprano. America la acomodo en la almohada junto a la suya, la tapo con las sabanas y se acosto junto a ella.

Cuando estaba profundamente dormido Chikyu se deslizo de la cama y salio de la habitacion para darle vueltas a la casa de America.

-Aburrido...Aburrido...super aburrido-decia Chikyu mientras lanzaba cosas al aire, entre eso encontro un regalo de hace un tiempo de parte de Francia para America- ummmm... no se que es- dijo y lanzo los condones, libros de sexualidad y trajes de conejo junto con otras cosas.

4 de Julio 6:00 am~

-*suspiro* me pregunto si habra algo para mi...-se preguntaba mientras caminaba hasta que llego a una puerta en particular- oh...parece que lo encontre.

Chikyu entro en la habitacion, la puerta estaba algo pesada para ella y adentro estaba muy sucio y cubierto de polvo, lleno de cosas desordenadas, primero encontro un soldadito de madera hecho a mano junto con otros parecidos y una "casita", el que mas le llamo la atencion fue uno con un bigote, lo tomo en su mano y sonrio.

-Me agrada el aura que desprendes, es bastante calida y llena de amor-luego volteo y pudo ver un traje elegante- jejeje jamas pense que America usara cosas asi...oh vaya- en una caja habia un arma yla tomo en sus manos despues de poner el muñequito en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido azul con manchas verdes y se aclaraba hasta al final llegar al color blanco- es un...¿revolver?.

Chikyu no sabia de armas, asi que intentar adivinar que tipo de arma es era inutil, la observo detenidamente y vio un rasguño.

\- ¿Que es esto?...me pregunto como habra pasado esto...-al tocar el rasguño unos recuerdos se colaron en su mente, era en la Guerra de Independencia de EUA, estaba America y tambien Inglaterra, llovia muy fuerte y...

4 de Julio 7:00 am~

-Hm?-America abrio un ojo al escuchar un ruido fuera de la habitacion y no se sorprendio al ver que la niña no estaba acostada y se dirijio a donde habia escuchado el ruido

-Hey niña no deberias estar alli, mejor sal de ahi rapido...-el americano vio que la niña se quedo quieta y solto un arma frente a sus pequeños pies- Oh eso , no me digas que...

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunto, nisiquiera volteando a verlo.

-Oye porfavor no comienzes a regañarme por algo que paso hace mas de 200 años- dijo acercandose a ella- Escucha, yo no queria que fuera asi, pero...

-¡¿Pero que?!- grito la pequeña volteando bruscamente; America paro en seco-¡No empieces con esas estupideces de la libertad! ¡Entiendo lo que queria lograr por ti mismo! Pero... ¡¿Lastimar a Inglaterra asi?! ¿A tu propio hermano!¡Por Dios America!...

Chikyu queria darle el sermon de su vida, no le importaba que estuviera llorando por el sentimiento pero America la detuvo, la tomo de los hombros muy fuerte y miraba al suelo, se veia serio y hasta su voz se escuchaba diferente.

-¡Yo no podia seguir asi, queria ver el mundo, ser libre, queria que el me viera como un adulto, como su igual! Yo queria protegerlo...agradecerle...mostrarle lo que en realidad sentia...yo queria...quiero ser **_su heroe._**

 ****A America tambien comenzaron a salirle lagrimas, Chikyu se sintio mal tambien-America...

-No tienes idea de cuanto me dolia verlo asi, llorando, tan fragil y debil y tan pequeño*sniff*...pero no sabia que hacer, ¿lo mucho que lo lastime y al final abrazarlo y consolarlo pidiendole perdon? hubiera sido una burla *sob*.Todo era mi culpa, comence a sentir algo extraño por Inglaterra y le pregunte a Francia, el me ayudo y deduje que lo que sentia era amor...

-Ame...rica..

-Me confese a inglaterra pero el solo me veia como a una hermano y me dijo: _"Losiento pero solo podemos ser amigos"_ y me di cuenta de que no importaba cuanto creciera, el siempre me veria como a un niño...*sob*

America forzaba su llanto para que no saliera, pero alguna que otra lagrima salia de sus ojos y no podia evitar sollozar, el pais temblaba un poco y miraba al suelo hasta que sintio unas manos tocando su rostro, Chikyu levanto su cara y limpio sus lagrimas tiernamente, el americano le sonrio de la misma manera.

-Lamento que me vieras asi.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal.

-No importa, me lo merecia, ademas estuvo muy mal de mi parte haber hecho llorar a una niña, los heroes no hacen eso.

America se levanto y tomo a Chikyu en sus brazos- _Let´s go Little World_ habra una gran fiesta con un pastel de colores enorme.

-¡Viva!- dijo alegremente-Pero primero tengo que hacer algo.

-Bien.

4 de Julio 9:00 am~

Chikyu corria rapidamente, el cielo se nublaba,"ojala no llueva" pensaba ella. Despues de un rato encontro a Inglaterra, justo a quien estaba buscando.

-Inglaterra-se escuchaba.

-...- Inglaterra apenas si escucho un murmullo.

-¡Inglaterra!- se escucho de nuevo, esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

-...- Inglaterra comenzo a reaccionar.

-¡INGLATERRA!- se escucho muy fuerte y claramente.

-...?- esta vez Inglaterra volteo a todas partes mientras escuchaba el llamado, por una colina corria la niña gritandole.

-¡Inglaerra! ¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra!

-Hey, ya te oi, no tienes que seguir...- Inglaterra se sorprendio mucho cuando la pequeña dio un gran salto y lo tacleo hasta hacerlo caer- Ughhh...¿pero que te?...- Chikyu no lo dejo terminar y le puso enfrente el soldadito de madera- ¿Donde encontraste eso?...

-No importa, solo ve con el- y le dio el soldadito.

-¿Pero...que le digo?- pregunto Inglaterra.

-Lo sabras cuando lo veas.

Inglaterra corrio a la casa de America pero no estaba alli,su superior le dijo el lugar de la fiesta y salio corriendo de nuevo. Comezo a llover muy fuerte.

4 de Julio 11:05 am~

-Sabes America...- comenzo a hablar Francia.

-Hm?- volteo la mirada hacia el frances.

-Dicen que a las 11:11 am si pides un deseo se te cumple.

-¿Porque me dices esto?

-Porque ya que es tu cumpleaños tendrias el doble de probabilidad de que se cumpla.

-Esas son cosas de niños Francia- refunfuño America.

4 de Julio 11:10 am~

Inglaterra buscaba a America entre la multitud de gente, hasta que logro visualizarlo y camino entre la multitud para llegar a el, aunque a cada pas personas se le atravesaban y la lluvia no loo ayudaba en nada.

Chikyu se escondia detras de un arbol, podia ver a ambos paises desde ahi.

4 de Julio 11:11 am~

-Un deseo ¿eh?...me pregunto si...-America junto sus manos y las puso frente a su cara- Deseo que venga, deseo estar con el, deseo que me diga lo que en verdad piensa, lo que en verdad siente, lo que en verdad soy para el...y yo poder decirselo tambien...

-Porfavor que funcione- deseo Chikyu.

-Porfavor que mi cuerpo aguante el estar cerca de el en un dia como este.

-Huh?- America estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ahi pero sintio una presencia y ahi fue cuando lo vio, sus ropas empapadas, el sudor y la lluvia se mezclaban, su cabello dejaba caer gotas y su hermoso rostro, sus hermosos ojos llenos de agua- ¿Inglaterra?

-Me parece que esto es tuyo- el mayor saco de su bolsillo el soldadito de madera y extendio su mano para que America pudiera verlo, se tambaleo un poco.

America se dirigio hacia Inglaterra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

-Kyaa funciona- dijo Chikyu con sus ojos brillantes llenos de victoriay emocion.

-Definitivamente-dijo Japon con una camara de video.

-El amor pude lograr cualquier cosa~- dijo Francia.

...

-Inglate...

-America...Te amo...- dijo Inglaterra mirando hacia otro lado muy sonrojado.

-Inglaterra...-America se sintio sorprendido al principio pero luego sonrio y abrazo a Inglaterra-Yo tambien te amo...no tienes idea cuanto...-le dijo muy despacio.

-Ah y Feliz cumple...*burgghh*- Inglaterra escupio sangre, su rostro se veia palido y se desmayo.

-HYAAAH! Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

America se fue a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las personas seguian en la fiesta a pesar de la lluvia, le quito la ropa mojada a Inglaterra y le puso una camisa que le cubria... lo que debia cubrir... y lo acosto en la cama.

-Vaya tu no tienes remedio- dijo sentandose en una silla juntoa la cama y danolde un beso en la frente-aun asi me diste el mejor regalo del mundo...gracias...

...

-¡Funciono!¡Funciono!¡Funciono!- susurro Chikyu.

- _Oui-_ dijo Francia.

-Esto se hara muy popular entre las fanaticas del yaoi de mi pais...-murmuro japon.

...

-America...

-No te muevas mucho- dijo America poniendole un paño humedo en la frente- Esta vez no use hamburguesas ¿Lo ves?- sonrio.

-Esta bien, ya van mas de 200 años, no morire por un año mas.

Inglaterra se sento y acerco a America, se miraron fijamente mientras Inglaterra jalaba a America a la cama, este termino sobre el de ojos verdes, se acercaron muy lentamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Inglaterra abrazo el cuello de America y este lo sostuvo de la espalda dandose su primer beso, sus labios se juntaban romanticamente, sus lenguas chocaban y jugaban una con la otra despues de unos minutos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva y se miraron profundamente leyendo sus deseos mutuamente, no los deseos que su cuerpo les daba, sino lo que su corazon les decia; que sus cuerpos,sus almas y sus corazones se fundieran en uno solo, porque era el inicio de una hermosa relacion...

...

Mientras 3 espias sangraban como fuente estadounidense por la nariz.


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente~

-Oye Alemania ¿Que estabas haciendo ayer? Francia y Japon tuvieron que acompañarme hasta aqui porque no sabia como comprar boletos de avion o de barco...- pregunto Chikyu mientras comia patatas aplastadas.

-Um...bueno esque estaba ocupado porque Italia...ya sabes- contesto Alemania algo nervioso.

- _Ajija!_ ya entiendo~- dijo Chikyu con una sonrisa maliciosa (*cough* *cough* su lado frances sale a la luz poco a poco *cough* *cough*).

-Bien...Alto...¿Que entendiste? ¡¿Y porque te trajeron ellos en vez de America si era su casa?!-grito Alemania- ¿Y que clase de risa es esa?- penso.

-Entendi lo que deberia entenderse y America estaba muy ocupado acostándose con Inglaterra...

Alemania no pudo oir la ultima parte pero asumio que era una de las tonterias del americano en "ser un heroe" o algo asi pero decidio preguntar:- ¿El esta bien?

-Uh-hmm apuesto a que esta mejor que nunca, por quien deberias preocuparte es por Inglaterra...-dijo Chikyu sin percatarse de la duda que puso en el aleman y siguio comiendo.

-¿Inglaterra? ¿Pero que-..?

-No podra sentarse en semanas- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Eh...necesito que charlemos un ra- Alemania fue interrumpido por el sonido del telefono- Permiteme un segundo- le dijo a Chikyu mientras se dirigia a contestar.

-¿Italia? ¿Esta todo bien?...¿Que dices?...Pero...Esta bien, resiste y yo ire por ti...Si *suspiro*llevare vino...Adios...-Alemania colgo el telefono e inmediatamente se despidio de Chikyu y se fue.

-Vaya, espero que pase algo interesante-le dijo la pequeña niña a neko-Alemania que recien habia subido a la mesa.

...

- _Fucking Bitch_ -decia Tony mientras veia a Inglaterra acostado junto a America por la puerta,el ingles no le agradaba mucho y la noche anterior hizo mucho ruido en la habitacion, no dejaba de gritar y gemir, era molesto...pero habia despertado la curiosidad del alien; aun asi todo lo que encontro en la mañana era mucha sangre y aun mas de alguna sustancia blanca que olia raro y algo salado...la Tierra tenia muchas cosas asquerosas sin duda.

-Hm?-Inglaterra abrio los ojos y miro alrededor suyo, junto a el estaba America, sangre seca entraba en la habitacion, trato de sentarse pero tenia un gran dolor- Auch!...no puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por algo asi, mi primer beso y ya estaba de "esa forma"...me duele todo- el ingles vio a America durmiendo placidamente, era algo tan adorable... era la cosa favorita de Inglaterra-Tan bello, tan calido, tan exitan...No, no! ¿Que clase de pensamientos son esos? Soy un caballero, soy el Gran Imperio Britanico, yo...

-Inglaterraaaaa, haces mucho ruido- se quejo America.

-No es verdad, ademas ¿No tenias que cuidar a la niña ayer para dejarsela a Alemania hoy?

Los ojos de America se abrieron como platos-Oh no,la niña, debo encontrarla...¡Soy un heroe no puedo perder a una niña de esa forma!- y salio corriendo de la habitacion a buscarla.

Horas despues Inglaterra encontro una nota en el refrigerador:

 _Regrese a casa de Alemania mientras ustedes estaban ocupados_

 _Bye-bye~_

 _Chikyu_

-Bueno almenos esta bien...*suspiro* Oi! America!- decia el ingles mientras buscaba a la otra nacion- Ya no tienes que buscar a la niña ella esta...-Inglaterra vio a America sentado frente al televisor con muchas hamburguesas en la mesa.

-¿Ah? ¿Decias algo?

-Este...no... Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- penso el ingles.

...

-Alemania me dejo todo el dia sola-le decia la niñita a su osito con enfado y tristeza- No es justo...¿Huh? ¿Que dices? Las Hadas...no estan aqui...

Aun asi se escuchaba un ruido afuera, la valiente niña fue a averiguar que pasaba y de la nada salieron cuatro hombres:

-Aja, aqui estas- decia un albino, de cabello largo y ojos purpuras (le recordaba un poco a Prussia, excepto por los ojos).

-No fue tan dificil con mi ayuda, aunque estas bastante lejos del mar- dijo un peliazul de ojos dorados.

-Ahora la llevaremos con los otros ¡Aunque tenga que ser cubierta en llamas!- grito otro que tenia el cabello y ojos rojos como la lava de un volcan y piel oscura.

Chikyu miro al cuarto hombre, el se limito a mirarla friamente, tenia piel palida, cabello blanco y ojos grises.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Chikyu sosteniendo fuertemente la patita de su osito-¿Que quieren de Alemania?

-No es Alemania por quien vinimos sino por ti- dijo el albino- Tu no eres el planeta Tierra.

-¿Que? Pero claro que lo soy.

-Mentira- dijo el peliazul.

-Un planeta jamas seria tan debil y pequeño como tu, almenos no uno como la Tierra- dijo el pelirojo sosteniendo a Chikyu de la ropa para levantarla.

-No soy debil...-susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vaya, esta llorando-dijo el peliblanco- deberian ser mas tiernos...

-Mph, mira quien habla- murmuro el pelirojo.

-Silencio...

-¿Oh que?

-O acabare contigo- esta vez la mirada del peliblanco se hizo amenazadora y desafiante.

-Intentalo- se burlo el pelirojo soltando a Chikyu.

-Basta los dos ¡O lo ahogo!- grito el peliazul.

-Idiotas- dijo el albino.

Pronto los cuatro comenzaron a pelear, por un momento la pequeña penso que seria como las peleas de las naciones, pero no, ellos se atacaban sadicamente, la sangre corria a chorros, todo el patio de Alemania estaba manchado de rojo, sin mencionar que se estaba desmoronando un poco por el fuego, el agua,el frio y la tormenta que lanzaban los extraños.

Chikyu aprovecho y salio corriendo, en eso dejo caer a su osito pero no podia volver, uno de los ataques lo lanzo lejos-Adios amigo mio-sollozaba la pequeña por el miedo y la tristeza de perder a su mejor amigo. Corrio por mucho tiempo, incluso comenzaba a llover, sus pies ya no aguantaban, y para colmo cayo en un charco y se ensucio y empapo las ropas-tengo frio, siento frio en mi pecho, tengo miedo, quiero...quiero estar a salvo...

Ante esas palabras aparecio una luz proveniente del pecho de Chikyu y la teletranspotro a un lugar en plena tormenta de nieve-No, no, no...yo quiero estar con alguien y tomar calor de su cariño, no estar en una tormenta completamente sola *sniff* nisiquiera se cuanto tiempo a pasado *sob*- lentamente se tiro en la nieve y comezo a perder el conocimiento- que alguien venga porfavor, porfavor, quien sea...-pensaba la pequeña mientras luchaba por tener sus ojos abiertos, todo lo que pudo ver entre la nieve y el viento fue a una figura acercandose.

...

-Despierta

-¿Quien...?-pensaba Chikyu, trataba de despertar pero no podia, solo habia oscuridad y sus ojos le pesaban mucho.

-Despierta

-No puedo.

-Vamos despierta...

-Lo intento.

-Trata de despertar, solo no te esfuerzes demasiado o acabara contigo.

-Eh...

-Se fuerte, llegaste hasta aqui tu sola, puedes con mas, eres valiente y tu corazon es calido...me gusta...

-Ngh...no puedo sola...

-Sigue con vida,Da?

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y la luz la cegaba, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella pudo divisar una sombra que al aclararse mostro a un muchacho con ojos purpuras y cabello blanco/gris, su nariz era algo grande y llevaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello y ropa de frio.

-¿Ru...sia?

-Es Rusia, pero no no importa.

-¿Tu me salvaste?

-Algo asi, solo te traje aqui, no podia dejarte ahi sola en la nieve si se perfectamente lo que se siente.

-Gracias.

-Ja, ni lo menciones- la sonrisa de Rusia era algo inquietante, pero al mismo tiempo te hacia sentir tranquilo-En fin,¿Como estas?

-Sola, perdida, asustada...-dijo Chikyu con la mirada abajo, veia sus manos vendadas y su ropa aun sucia, pero se veia que alguien habia tratado de limpiarla.

-Te traere chocolate caliente~

-Pero..-Chikyu intento detenerlo pero siguio caminando hacia la cocina, mas tarde volvio con dos tazas en sus manos.

-¿Vienes?-la invito Rusia a sentarse en el sofa de la sala.

-Ah, si- contesto la pequeña bajando de la cama en la que estaba y siguiendo a la nacion.

-Toma asiento.

-Si.

Al sentarse Rusia le extendio una taza de chocolate caliente, pero justo cuando Chikyu la tomo el puso sus grandes manos sobre las de ella.

-Ya no estas sola, yo estoy aqui. Ya no busques a donde ir, yo sere tu no temas, yo te protegere, estas a salvo...

-"A salvo"-penso Chikyu-Si...a salvo-sonrio ella.

-Me agrada ver tu sonrisa-dijo Rusia soltando sus manos.

-Rusia.

-Hm?

-¿Podrias sentarte a mi lado?- pregunto muy despacio y con voz bajita.

-Claro~- contesto Rusia sentandose junto a la niña.

Apenas si se sento, Chikyu lo rodeo lo mas que pudo con sus brazos y lo abrazo, escondiendo su carita en el pecho del mas alto,Rusia noto que estaba llorando, sentia algo humedo y la escuchaba, aunque era bastante tenue (no se preocupen, dejo el chocolate en una mesita).

Jamas habia sentido tal calor, no por alguien que no fueran sus hermanas, se sentia feliz y querido, era algo tan bello y tan nuevo, se encargaria de mantenerlo asi, o de hacerlo incrementar...sin importar el costo; porque ahora tenia...

Un _amigo..._


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente la hermana menor de Rusia, Belarus tuvo la idea de visitar a su querido hermano mayor; inmediatamente al entrar por la fuerza a la casa vio a Chikyu y literalmente ardia en llamas por los celos: Chikyu estaba colgada de Rusia sostenida de su bufanda lo que le hacia a Rusia difícil de respirar pero lo estaba tomando bastante bien, también gritaba y canturreaba felizmente…aunque con un "hilito" de tristeza escondida.

-Hermano…¿Quién es esta niña que se interpone entre nosotros? ¿Por qué esta tendiendo tanto contacto contigo querido hermano? CasateconmigoCasateconmigoSeamosunoSeamosunoTeamo hermanomayorTeamoTeamoDestruireatodoelqueseinterpongaentrenosotrosynuestroamor-decia Belarus con un aura escalofriante y aterradora

-Belarus da miedo…Rusiaaaa-inmediatamente Chikyu comenzó a temblar y se aferro a las ropas de Rusia,quien también se veía algo asustado.

-Belarus,ella es мир ( _Mir_ ), es mi друг ( _drug_ ) ahora- aclaro Rusia.

-Mir…eso es raro-susurro Belarus un poco mas calmada.

-M-mucho gusto Belarus, Сегодня вы посмотрите очень мило ( _Segodnya vy posmotrite ochen' milo)-_ Saludo Chikyu aun aferrada de Rusia.

-спасибо ( _spasibo_ )- contesto ella con una voz fría pero un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Fue un placer _madam_ \- dijo Chikyu guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

-но по-прежнему не являются безопасными брат ( _no po-prezhnemu ne yavlyayutsya bezopasnymi brat)-_ continuo la nación.

-Belarus, no asustes a la invitada…-dijo Rusia con una sonrisa.

-Ugh…estoy perdida…-lloriqueo Chikyu.

…

Mientras entre la tierra y los escombros se encontraba el pequeño oso de felpa, los llantos de Chikyu resonaban, su pequeña necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba ser protegida de ese asqueroso mundo lleno de rencor y ambisiones, no podía dejarla sola, no podía lluvia empapaba al rubio osito, su moñito de colores y su pelaje estaban muy sucios, comenzó a tocar una canción de cuna salida de una caja de música, comenzó a levantarse un poco hasta que logro mantenerse sentado, metió su mano en la costura en la mitad de su estomago y saco una foto:

Habia una mujer con el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos hombre con cicatrizes de quemaduras, piel morena por el Sol y cabello muchacha de cabello chino con niño de alrededor de 12 años con cabello castaño y bebe con ojos claros y piel muy perros (la raza será describida en otro momento).Y una niña castaña con anteojos azules.

Por fin se levanto completamente guardo la foto y se fue caminando.

…

Despues de ayudar a Italia con su "problema" Alemania se dispuso a regresar a su casa y tener esa charla con Chikyu, pero al llegar a casa...

-Deja de lanzarme agua...estoy perdiendo la paciencia- dijo el albino.

-Llevas diciendo eso por horas- le contesto el peliazul.

-Mph...ustedes son un desastre...-murmuro el pelirojo.

-Ja mira quien habla el culpable de que la niña se fuera- mascullo el peliblanco.

\- **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?!** -grito Alemania.

-Ve! ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Italia sin percatarse de los intrusos.

-AGHHH! ¡Nos descubrieron!- gritaron los otros al unisono (o al menos la mayoria de ellos).

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui?!

-No importa quienes somos ni nuestras intenciones, solo vinimos por esa chiquilla impostora- anuncio el albino.

-Veee! ¡Esos tipos dan miedo!

-Chiquilla...¿Estan hablando de Chikyu?- el aleman se alarmo al no ver a la niña cerca-¡¿Donde esta ella?! **¡Si le hicieron daño les juro que...!**

-Calma rubiecito no le hicimos nada malo...aun- dijo el albino.

-¡¿Aun?!

-Sabes...creo que estas un poco encariñado con ella.

-No es eso-dijo el aleman sonrojandose un poco- ella es importante para todos porque es el mismisimo planeta Tierra, sin ella ¡El mundo entero caera en ruina!

-Que ingenuo ¿Enserio crees que esa mocosa tan patetica podria ser todo un planeta? Un poder tan grande no es solo de uno, se divide para no perder la cordura por el deseo de poder, esa niña esta corrompida y si no es asi lo estara...o lo estaria si fuera el planeta.

-Mientes

-Jajaja, es una lastima que el mundo termine destruido por la ingenuidad de ustedes los paises...

-¡Basta! Nisiquiera tienes pruebas de lo que dices

En eso el albino se acerco peligrosamente a Alemania y le susurro al oido:

-En ese caso estamos igual ¿No? ¿Crees que esa _cosa_ dice la verdad? Jeje...Entonces pruebalo...

En eso Alemania sintio algo atravesar su cuerpo,el dolor era inmenso, la sangre salia de su cuerpo, no podia hablar ni mantenerse de pie...estaba muriendo (las naciones si pueden morir,como el Imperio Romano). Alemania cayo al suelo, pudo ver las sonrisas en los rostros de esos malditos bastardos, el albino lamia la sangre de su espada mientras miraba fijamente a Alemania con una cara de maniaco luego todos desaparecieron de un salto, perdia el conocimiento, lo ultimo que vio fue a Italia llorando e incandose junto a el, gritando:

-¡ALEMANIA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR Y DEJARME SOLO, PORFAVOR NO! ¡NO ME ABANDONES! *sniff* *sob* No puedes morir porque yo...*sob* yo te...

 **¡YO TE AMO!**


	6. Chapter 6

En el mundo hay mas de 200 neko-naciones, cada una con personalidad y apariencia disitinta, aun asi la mayoria se parecen a sus amos.

-Nia...Mia...Miaow...Meaw...Miw...Maw...

-Ah,¿Que es ese ruido?-pregunto Neko-Rusia

-Oh! Losiento...solo practicaba mi maullido-contesto Neko-Chikyu

-Da? Muy bien,maullemos juntos entonces!

-Si!

-Miaw...Meow...Niaaaa...DaMiau...YeMiu...Moooowww...Vodkaaaaaa~- maullaban los dos gatitos

-Uh? Me pregunto que les pasa-dijo Rusia

-No lo se Rusia-chan-dijo Ucrania, la hermana mayor de Rusia

-Puedo volar!-decia Chikyu saltando desde el techo y cayendo a salvo en los brazos de Rusia

-Que divertido se ve eso-dijo Ucrania

-Lo se...pero... _Mir_...-dijo Rusia borrando la sonrisa que siempre suele tener

-Huh?

-No te lastimes...

-Rusia...-Chikyu miro a la nacion con una cara preocupada y algo triste...raro viniendo de el...Rusia solo puso a Chikyu en el suelo y se dirigioa la puerta

-No te quedes mucho en la nieve o te resfriaras-dijo antes de entrar

-Rusia...porfavor perdoname...ojala no me odies...-dijo la pequeña para si misma

-Rusiaaaaaa-chaaaaaan! Esperameeeeeee!-decia Ucrania persiguiendo a Rusia.

...

-Vaya,vaya,vaya...Jeje...se esta desmoronando ella misma decia el hombre castaño (Vease:Capitulo 2)

-Mhm...ni ella misma puede mantener su mentira jajaja-decia la rubia

-Oceania,Amerika-dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala de control totalmente oscura a excepcion por la luz que emana la pantalla gigante que observaban sus compañeros continentes

-¿Que quieres Asia?-pregunto Amerika (para diferenciar a USA de esta America la escribire con k porque asi se escribe en japones...mas o menos)

-Africa y Europa recibieron noticias de los elementos que enviamos para capturar a la impostora-contesto el

-¿Y bien?

-Fallaron...e hirieron a una nacion...

-¡¿QUE?!

...

Ring Ring

-¿Eh? Italia-kun-dijo Japon al contestar el telefono y escuchar la voz preocupada de su aliado

-Ve! Japooooooon! Alemania esta herido! Tengo miedo! Veeeeeeee!

-¿Que...Alemania-san...esta?...Italia-kun calmate...

-Ellos daban mucho miedooooooo! Y estan en busca de _Terra_!

-No te preocupes ire a ayudarte tan pronto se me sea posible y me explicaras todo alli...Adios-dijo Japon colgando el telefono

...

-Hermano- dijo Liechenstein

-Hm?

-Soy feliz

-...

...

Mientras, cuatro "elementos" caminabanpor el bosque totalmente sucios y raspados

-No puedo creer que nos hayan regañado-se quejaba el albino

-No se puede evitar cuando mi equipo es tan necio y desagradable-susurraba el peliblanco

-LosodioLosodioLosodio-murmuraba el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados

-...Como sea...-dijo el peliazul mirando a la derecha-¿Que es eso?

-Huh?-dijeron los demas prestandole atencion a la cosa en movimiento que pasaba caminando a unos metros de donde estaban ellos

-Un oso de pelcuhe-dijo el albino

-Y se mueve por si solo-continuo el pelirrojo

-Es raro...pero bastante familiar-dijo el peliblanco

-¡Es el oso de esa mocosa!-dijo el peliazul hiendo por el

-¡Espera no lo toques!- grito el pelirrojo tratando de detenerlo...muy tarde

-Aghhh!-grito el peliazul al ser envenenado por intentar tocar al oso

- _Kaiyo!-_ grito el pelirrojo atrapando al peliazul antes de que se desmayara

-Maldito oso demoniaco-siseo el albino

- _Kasai_ llevate a Kaiyo para que reciba un antidoto-ordeno el peliblanco

-Bien-asintio Kasai y se fue con un gran salto

- _Kaze-_ llamo el peliblanco

- _Kosestsu_ -asintio Kaze

-Privalo de escapatoria

-Bien

En ese momento Kaze formo viento alrededor del pequeño oso de peluche y Kosetsu lo atrapo en una bola de hielo y se lo llevaron con ellos.

-Kaiyo! Eres un idiota...no sabes que tipo de brujeria tiene ese oso,¡Pudo haber sido algo serio!-lo regañaba Kasai mientras recostaba la cabeza de Kaiyo en sus rodillas

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase?! Tu a mi no me importas,asi que no pienses que alguna vez hare algo por ti o que te salvare si estas en peligro-contesto Kaiyo fingiendo estar molesto,tenia los ojos cerrados pero entre abrio uno pudo ver que Kasai tenia los ojos vidriosos y se le notaba la preocupacion y la tristeza en el rostro-*suspiro* Tu...mi pequeño idiota cabeza dura-en eso Kaiyo poso su mano en el rostro de Kasai y este la sostuvo gentilmente-No sabes lo importante que eres para mi, por eso debo mantenerte alejado,somos opuestos y nos destruiriamos uno al otro,tengo miedo de apagar tu llama-penso el peliazul cerrando los ojos y dejando caer una lagrima fria y tenue.

...

-Hora del baño-dijo Rusia sosteniendo un cepillo y un jabon

-Oki~-canturreo Chikyu mientras daba saltitos

-Sin palabras estadounidenses por favor

Chikyu se desvistio y salto a la bañera llena de burbujas y comenzo a juguetear con un patito de hule que habia ahi mientras Rusia le ponia shampoo y le cepillaba la espalda, el enjabonamiento lo haria ella sola por respeto a su persona

-Me sorprende que te gusten los baños

-Mi mama me enseño a que los baños son importantes y divertidos

-Hehe...espera...mama...?-pregunto Rusia confundido

-Eh...nada olvidalo...hehehe...emmmm...-contesto Chikyu con una sonrisa nerviosa

Despues del baño, Rusia termino su trabajo mientras Chikyu cenaba y a la hora de dormir Rusia llevo a Chikyu a su habitacion,la cama se veia bastante comoda y bonita, las sabanas estaban frescas, la habitacion estaba decorada con posters de animales bonitos y emanaba un olor dulce, habia una lampara sobre una mesita de noche junto a la cama "Por si te da miedo" le habia dicho Rusia, la habitacion la habia preparado Rusia el mismo, era muy gentil con Chikyu y nunca se enfadaba con ella o nunca le decia cosas extrañas y atemorizantes. Chikyu se acosto y al apagar la lampara escucho un rechinido, un golpe, suspiros, pasos, vio una sombra en la ventana y en la habitacion; el viento soplaba en los arboles provocando que estos silvaran como un fantasma,la pobrecilla tenia miedo y no tenia a su abrio una puerta que daba al armario, ese era el momento...ahora o nunca...derrotar al monstruo y ser valiente..."ser valiente...ser valiente"reperia Chikyu en su mente mientras sostenia una ramita como arma, se acercaba al armario y lentamente abrio la puerta.

 ** _CHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_** rechino esta.

-Yo puedo...Yo puedo...Yo puedo...

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

*cough* *cough* (Siempre recuerden hacer una parada en la cocina para beber agua en una situacion asi, a menos de que deban huir de la cocina...TAN TAN TAAAN O.O)

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Gritaba la pequeña mientras corria a meterse en la cama de Rusia y a hacerse bolita junto a el, bajo la solo le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y la acariciaba tiernamente mientras la consolaba hasta que se quedo la miro y sonrio, luego volteo al techo mientras pensaba en la sensacion que tenia en el pecho.

-Jamas pense que no me agradaria ver sufrir a alguien, ademas de mis hermanas, pero con esta pequeña, siendo tan debil y fragil, tan molesta y extraña, simplemente cada vez que veo su sonrisa mi corazon se ilumina y siento calor, cada vez que la veo mal me siento horrible por dentro...simplemente creo que no me gustaria que le pasara algo malo...simplemente...creo que "La amo"...-y se quedo profundamente dormido por primera vez sentia que perdia un gran peso de encima...

No, no amar de pareja...loquillos e-e


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente~

Rusia desperto y sintio algo encima suyo, movio las sabanas y se dio cuenta de que Chikyu se habia movido en la noche y termino dormida encima suyo, su carita en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpecito se acomodo en el estomago; el la acomodo en la cama algo bruscamente. La nacion decidio investigar que era lo que habia austado a la pequeña, intrusos en su casa, seria tragico...para los intrusos.

Camino a la habitacion que le habia designado y busco en el techo, debajo de la cama, en el baño, en la mesa, en la ventana, en su caja de crayones...

-¿Habra hecho algun dibujo?- se pregunto Rusia, luego sacudio la cabeza y siguio buscando-Si lo hizo, no es para mi.

Al abrir el closet encontro nada mas que ropa,zapatos y juguetes; habia un abrigo negro que flotaba con el aire. Escucho un rechinido pero resulto ser una tabla suelta en el piso. Esucho suspiros pero era solo el viento. Al concluir de que no fue nada mas que paranoia Rusia se dirigio a la cocina y se encontro con Letonia y Estonia haciendo el desayuno...raro...porque ellos ya no vivian ahi pero agradable.

-Buenos dias- decia Letonia pero al darse la vuelta se espanto- ¡S-señor Rusia!...¡¿Que hace aqui?!

-Vivo aqui tonto- dijo Rusia con una gran sonrisa

-Lo se...¡Losiento!

-No importa, sabia que volverian

-¿Ah?-dijo Estonia confundido

-No tuvieron suficiente de mi cuando eran mis subordinados- dijo Rusia bebiendo una taza de te-Si que son pervertidos...haha

-N-no...Nosotros no...-comenzo Estonia

-No importa, yo entiendo...aun tengo el **Baston Magico** si lo quieren

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh- los dos paises trataron de hablar pero el miedo no los dejaba

-¿Rusia? ¿Con quien estas hablando?-se escucho la voz de Chikyu

-Oh, Mir...son solo Estonia y Letonia, no te preocupes- respondio Rusia dandose la vuelta

-Buenos dias chicos- dijo Chikyu haciendo una reverencia

-Buenos dias pequeña...hicimos el desayuno- saludaron los balticos (menos uno)

-Gracias *bostezo*

Despues de comer Chikyu se fue a cepillar los dientes y a vestirse, dejando a los tres paises solos. Letonia y Estonia temblaban de miedo, incluso podian sentir el dolor en anticipacion. Rusia en cambio sonreia sin siquiera mirarlos, los segundos en el reloj se sentian eternos en el frio silencio.

-Que lastima que no pudieramos divertirnos- dijo Rusia

-No importa...-contesto Letonia

-Saben...no me divierto con Estonia desde hace mucho

-Errrrr-Estonia se sonrojo hasta las orejas por la verguenza y los recuerdos de aquellos dias en el que solian estar bajo el poder de Rusia-

 **Advertencia: El siguiente flashback puede no ser acto para todo publico, asi que si son de mente sensible, vayan al aviso siguiente :)**

-Ah!R-rusia-san-gemia Estonia mientras la nacion mas fuerte lo apresaba y lo devoraba con lujuria

-Anda, que no te de verguenza...grita a todo pulmon lo que te estoy haciendo y lo que quieres que te haga- susurro Rusia con voz seductora en el oido de Estonia

-No...porfavor...nghhh- Estonia no queria darle mas satisfaccion a la nacion mas grande, pero era muy dificil mantenerse en silencio con el dolor y tristemente placer que Rusia le estaba provocando; eso y que si no hacia lo que le pedia seria peor

-Hazlo-exigio Rusia entrando bruscamente en Estonia y penetrando rapido y con fuerza

-AHHHHHH AHHHH-los gemidos de Estonia se intensificaban al sentir tal invasion-Rusii...Rusiaa...san...esta...dentro de mi...

-Sigue hablando- dijo Rusia mientras buscaba su tubo y lo metia en Estonia

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Detengase!- gritaba Estonia de dolor al sentir al nuevo intruso moverse igual de fuerte

-Mira, nisiquiera te he tocado ahi y ya esta de esa forma-Sonrio Rusia al ver el miembro de Estonia

-¡Termina ya!

-Tan ansioso estas por sentir mi semen dentro de ti...dilo...di que me deseas- Susurro nuevamente lamiendo la oreja de la nacion mas debil

-Te...deseo...maaaas...quieero maaaas~

A este punto Estonia ya se habia rendido, habia perdido la cuenta de las veces habia sido violado ese dia, lo unico que le quedaba era hacer lo que se le decia sin objeciones y sin quejas.

Estonia gemia y gritaba, su respiracion estaba muy agitada, su cuerpo ardia y estaba rosado; casi rojo y su piel brillaba con el sudor, el cual Rusia lamia de vez en solo suspiraba y aumentaba la intensidad para llevar la mente de Estonia al borde, sentia un gran placer al oirlo gemir asi, resonaba por todo su ser; sin embargo era demasiado apretado, calido; y al mismo tiempo frio y... era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero hacer gritar a la gente asi no tenia precio, era un placer de dioses.

-AHHHHHH -Estonia estaba al borde, Rusia habia metido un vibrador y un par de dedos, era demasiado, sentia que hiba a explotar: el miembro de Rusia,sus dedos, el tubo, el vibrador, la sensacion de calidez y frialdad al mismo tiempo llevaron a Estonia al climax,su miembro aun semiduro

-Mira como te viniste...ahhh...ahora preparate, es mi turno...estaras lleno de mi hasta que mi semen salga por tu boca-Con un ultimo brutal movimiento Rusia se vino dentro de Estonia, quien, por la sorpresa, se vino de nuevo

Rusia se alejo para ver a Estonia, todo su cuerpo cubierto de semen por anteriores rounds que habian tenido, su rostro lleno de lagrimas haciendolo verse aun mas tierno, encendiendo a Rusia de nuevo, su piel brillante por el delicioso sudor que tenia y con ese tono rosado; simplemente era exquisito.

Tal era el deseo que le daba su subordinado que la nacion mas fuerte decidio hacerselo unas veces mas, para marcar todo Estonia como suyo, obviamente tambien lo hacia con sus otros subordinados, el no discriminaba.

Estonia aun no recuperaba el aliento y sintio su corazon encogerse cuando vio como Rusia lo cambiaba de posicion y lo devoraba de nuevo. Rusia se lo hizo tantas veces que Estonia se desmayo, mas de una vez. Al llegar el ultimo round Rusia cargo a Estonia, lo limpio y vistio,lo acosto en su cama, le seco las lagrimas, le dio un gentil beso y se fue.

 **Aqui acaba el flashback, muy bien gente inocente, ahora es "seguro" pasar :D**

-Estonia...Estonia

-¿Eh? ¿Que?- balbuceo Estonia volviendo al presente

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Letonia

-Ah, si, si, claro...este...¿En donde estamos?

-En la casa de Lithuana

-Pero...estabamos en...

-Oh si claro, esque te pusiste raro y Rusia se molesto porque no queria que asustaras a nadie jeje- dijo Letonia con una sonrisa, pero su rostro mostraba preocupacion

-El que da miedo es el...ademas...¿Como iba yo a asustar a alguien?

-Estabas murmurando cosas, sobre Rusia...-Letonia agacho la cabeza y tomo fuertemente la mano de su "amigo"

-Oh...lo lamento...

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, no hay nadie que entienda mejor que nosotros

-Gracias- sonrio Estonia

-Veo que estas bien Estonia ¿Quieres algo de te?- dijo Lithuana entrando a la habitacion, seguido de Polonia

-Deberias calmarte un poco mas- comento Polonia tomando vodka

-Si...gracias chicos

-No importa,para eso son los amigos- dijo Finlandia saliendo de la nada y juntando a todos en un abrazo grupal

Mientras todos reian Suecia miraba por la ventana con un aura oscura, nadie podia tocar a Finlandia, nadie toca a su esposa...NADIE

Continuara~

Bueeeno aqui tenemos otro capitulo, perdon por no subir antes, esque el segundo dia de clases comenzaron los examenes y pues la escuela es dificil, ustedes saben xD

Ah, y por favor no odien a Rusia por esto, ni que ya nunca los veran igual ni nada U-U Rusia es Rusia, la historia es la historia, lo que paso, paso y asi es el mundo...tristemente... :C


	8. Chapter 8

Todo esta oscuro, se enciende una luz en un escenario y se encuentra Chikyu, un poco mas grande con cara seria.

-Hoy sera un episodio especial, Es el aniversario numero 22 del reconocimiento del pan Baguette, habra mencion sobre la guerra que se esta llevando a cabo en Siria para mostrarle mi apoyo a la gente, al niño y a su familia que se ahogaron porque no recibieron asilo y al tifon que hubo en Japon hace poco...adelante Charles Tanaka Sebastian- en eso un mayordomo le da vuelta a una palanca y una camara se enciende y su luz da a una pantalla como las del cine.

...

La historia del Baguette (segun Chikyu)

Hace mucho tiempo en una Galaxia muy muy lejana, en la Via Lactea, planeta Tierra,continente europeo, Francia, para ser mas especificos un pandaero caminaba por las calles, acababa de comprar los ingredientes para el pan.

-Que lindo dia- decia el panadero

Al llegar a su negocio el panadero comenzo a preparar sus deliciosos panes. Amasaba la mezcla ( por no decir amasaba la masa :v) mientras silbaba _"Sous le Ciel de Paris"_ hasta que por la puerta entro un ser desnudo, con ojos grandes y sin cosita blanquita del ojo (nisiquiera si miraban muy a la izquierda) color gris, calvo y cabezon que le apuntaba con un arma brillante.

- _Mon Dieu!_ \- grito el pobre hombre atemorizado

-Haz pan, mucho pan- decia el extraño ser

-¿Va a pagar?- pregunto con las manos en la cintura

-¿Porque deberia?

-Porque es mi trabajo

-¿Para que trabaja? ¿Para que hace pan?

-Para poner poner el "pan" en la mesa (tzz tzz tzzzzzzz mal chiste del dia ;) )

-Bien

Entonces el panadero hizo el pan, al darle la forma el cliente le hizo lineas con un dedo y lo metio al horno. Cuando estuvo listo el alien se lo comio, pago y se fue. Tiempo despues la gente reconocio el pan y se hizo famoso, lo llamaron "Baguette" porque era el nombre del ser que pidio ese pan.

El fin

La pelicula se acaba y Chikyu vuelve al escenario

-Muy bien, eso los ayudara en los examenes niños jajaja *guiño*. Ahora iremos a algo mas actual, lo que estan viviendo en Siria en este instante mientras tu te sientas con el wifi y lees esto...la pelicula Charles Tanaka Sebastian...- dijo con una lagrimita queriendo escapar de su ojo

...

En Siria e Irak la guerra va de mal en peor. La gente escapa a Europa para ir en busca de asilo. Pero una familia en especial capto la atencion de todo el mundo. El padre, la madre, el niño de aproximadamente 5 años y el menor de 3 años huyeron en un bote a Canada. Tenian las esperanzas de poder empezar de nuevo pero no fueron aceptados en el pais porque les faltaba un papel. Siria estaba ocupado luchando y no podia ver por ellos. Canada hablo con sus superiores pero no fue escuchado, finalmente el bote se perdio. Hace poco encontraron al niño de 5 años en una playa, acostado boca abajo, su rostro hacia parecer como el de cualquier niño durmiendo, su mejilla tocando la arena y su cuerpo inmovil pues estaba muerto. Yacia el niño sin vida en la costa, pronto encontraron al resto de la familia, la madre y el niño menor estaban muertos. Solo quedo el padre, sin lugar a donde ir.

Los niños en Siria sufren constantemente por su situacion. Incluso han dicho entre sollozos:

 _ **"No queremos huir a Europa, este es nuestro hogar, no queremos asilo; solo queremos que terminen la guerra...¿Porque no terminan la guerra?"**_

Ojala sus suplicas de auxilio sean escuchadas, pero desgraciadamente todo apunta a una Tercera Guera Mundial, Rusia a amenazado a E.E.U.U .Solo nos queda esperar lo mejor.

La pelicula se acabo y Chikyu lloraba con Charles.

-Ah, losiento, se me metio algo en el ojo *sniff* Ahora que ruede la ultima pelicula

...

Hace poco hubo tres tifones, esos hiban a todas partes juntos, hasta que finalmente se juntaron y formaron un tifon enorme que devasto Japon, ciudades enteras estan bajo el agua. Mientras se llevaba acabo, gente afirma que habia luces en el cielo en algunos lugares del mundo, entre ellos la Ciudad de Mexico, nunca habia pasado algo asi en la historia, muchas personas dicen que es el comienzo del fin del mundo.

La pelicula se detuvo subitamente

-Losiento, no hay informacion suficiente...bueno ahora volvamos loa historia que estamos viviendo ahora, vamonos Charles, dejemos que la historia se cuente sola.

...

Nota: Chikyu no a crecido ni un centimetro ;)

Japon llego a la casa de Alemania y encontro a Italia y a Prusia junto a Alemania mientras este estaba acostado en la cama.

-Italia-kun, Prusia-san ¿Que le paso a Alemania-san?- pregunto consternado

-West esta herido por la culpa de unos rufrianes idiotas- dijo prusia- tienen suerte de que no se encontraron con el Increible Yo porque los hubiera _zerschmettert_ (hecho añicos)

-Italia-kun...dime ¿Que es lo que paso?- pregunto Japon

-Uh...ve! Alemania...¡Habia unos!...¡y daban miedo! ¡Yyyyyyy...!- Italia de nuevo trato de explicarle todo a Japon, pero no pudo

-Italia-kun calmate, preparare te para todos, entonces me explicas todo ¿De acuerdo?

Italia asintio y Japon fue a preparar te. Tomo una tetera y la puso a calentar en la estufa pero cuando servia el te tuvo un dolor de cabeza, el estomago y basicamente todo el cuerpo; todo se veia borroso, comenzo a tambalearse, intento sostenerse en la mesa pero cayo desmayado al suelo.

...

¡Hora de cantar!

 **Abuelo Roma:**

 _En el Infierno de este mundo_

 _El cocinero es ingles_

 _El policia es aleman_

 _El ingeniero es frances_

 _El novio es suizo_

 _El banquero es italiano_

 _Yahoo~_

 _En el Cielo de este mundo_

 _El cocinero es frances_

 _El policia es ingles_

 _El ingeniero es aleman_

 _El banquero es suizo_

 _El novio es italiano_

 _Yahoo~_

 **Maru kaite Chikyuu:**

 _Hey Hey papa dame agua_

 _Hey Hey mama, Hey hey mama_

 _El pastel que soliamos comer_

 _¡Era delicioso, no lo puedo olvidar!_

 _Se dibuja un circulo, es la Tierra_

 _Se dibuja un circulo, es la Tierra_

 _Se dibuja un circulo, es la Tierra_

 _¡El mundo entero soy!_

 _Ahhhhh_

 _Con un simple trazo_

 _Se puede ver un mundo maravilloso_

 _Algun dia tan grande como mi amor sereeeee_

 _Uñu~_

(No rima, pero no pude hacer que rimara, es vanguardista(? si quieren ver la version completa pidanlo xD)

 **Hatafutte Parade:**

 _En mi mano izquierda hay paz_

 _En mi mano derecha alegria_

 _Hoy hay un desfile de sonrisas_

 _¡Hacia un mundo hermoso demos nuestro amor!_

 _Tomemonos de las manos, hagamos un circulo,_

 _el mundo da vueltas_

 _Con unos abrazos estoy al maximo_

 _Tres puntos rojos y un circulo en lienzo blanco_

 _Yo dare mi maximo_

 _He-ta-li-a!_

 **Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo:**

Todos tenian una, asi que me dijeron que debia hacer una tambien Jaja!

 _Dando vueltas y vueltas_

 _tomados de la mano, hagamos una ronda_

 _Los juegos son divertidos ¿Podriamos jugar?_

 _Uso un vestido bastante lindo brindemos con jugo_

 _El mundo da vueltas y vueltas_

 _Buenos dias~_

 _Ah~ quiero comer mucho mucho mu-cho!_

 _Ah~ riendo lo entenderas (¿Nos podemos abrazar?)_

 _Girando, girando tomados de la mano_

 _hagamos una ronda_

 _Riendo, jugando y cantando_

 _El mundo da vueltas es nuestro_

 _HETALIA!_

 ** _Hetalian Jet:_**

 _No entiendo porque estan saliendo chispas de mi cohete,_

 _pero ¿Te gustaria venir conmigo?_

 _Con nuestros ruidosos ¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Volemos por el mundo con el Cohete Hetaliano_

 _Aplaudamos con todas nuestras fuerzas Ale~gria! Lala~!_

 _Me pregunto a quien conoceremos hoy. HETALIA_

 _El brillante cariño_

 _Vamos a juntar muchos de ellos_

 _y hacer algo maravilloso_

 _Deliciosa comida~_

 _Hacia un nuevo encuentro ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA!_

 _El mundo es como uno solo. EL BRILLANTE MUNDO DE HETALIA_

...

- _Let's sing a dead synphony~_ \- susurro Chikyu

-Sin palabras americanas- siseo Rusia

...

-Oi, Rusia ¿Sabias que hay diferentes universos en los que viven diferentes versiones de nosotros?- dijo Chikyu mientras leia una revista

-No,¿A que te refieres con otras versiones? ¿Son muy diferentes a nosotros?- pregunto Rusia,la pequeña volteo a verlo

-Yo que se- Respondio Chikyu encogiendose de hombros y volviendo a su revista

-...Vaya, que mal...

(Yo se que ustedes saben a que me refiero ;) )

Continuara~

Bueno, quedo un poco corto :l, en fin, si las canciones tienen algun detalle diganme para mejorarlas, porque las traducciones aveces fallan y eso laalalla~ Chao


	9. 16 de septiembre

Bueno, bueno, el capitulo 8 se supone que lo habia subido el domingo...pero bueno...simplemente no se subio .-.

...

En las calles de Mexico los ciudadanos gritaban ¡VIVA MEXICO! por el 15 se septiembre, Mexico veia a la gente de su capital irse pasando la medianoche, cuando no quedaba nadie el se marcho.

-*suspiro* Me pregunto como esta la pequeña...ojala no la hayan descubierto...-decia el mexicano mientras caminaba

-¡MEEEEEXICO!- grito Chikyu mientras corria hacia el

-Oh, niña...crei que no vendrias- dijo Mexico con una calida sonrisa

-Esque me tuve que escapar de la casa de Rusia...y me perdi...- se excuso ella

-¿Ah si? ¿Y crees que este bien?- pregunto la nacion levantando una ceja

-Claro que si, el es Rusia

...

Mientras tanto en Rusia

-¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!- gritaba Rusia desde una montaña, provocando una abalancha

-Maldito America, debe ser su culpa, realmente quiero verlo sufrir- susurraba el ruso con un aura oscura mientras corria colina abajo huyendo de la abalancha

...

-Si, el esta perfectamente-reafirmo Chikyu y se quedo viendo a la nada como en la television, cuando las personas estan contando un flashback y miran hacia arriba

-Esta bien- dijo Mexico algo incomodado

Caminaban por la calle, todos miraban a la niña de forma extrañ al bus, la niña seguia espaciada, con una sonrisa casi malvada y sus ojos bien al metro, todo a la casa y ella siguio asi.

-Oye niña, para- Ordeno Mexico cuando la niña se sentaba en la cama que el le brindo a la pequeña

Nada

-Niña

Aun nada

-Muy bien, buenas noches- le dio un beso en la frente, la arropo y salio de la habitacion, no sin antes decir

-Deberias tener cuidado, no querras perderlos tambien

La sonrisa de Chikyu se convirtio en una horrible mueca de tristeza, habia estado espaciando todo el tiempo. No podia evitarlo, regresar a su hogar le traia recuerdos. Lagrimas forzadas adentro comenzaron a salir en un inconsolable llanto.

La desconsolada niña miro hacia el estrellado cielo, la Luna brillante le daba su cariño desde lo lejos, le recordaba a alguien muy especial que habia perdido hace mucho tiempo, pudo sentir que al estar bajo la luz de tal cuerpo celeste unas gentiles manos limpiaban sus lagrimas y la abrazaban, se quedo asi hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras en su closet un ser habitaba, sin verdadera forma, un monstruo que la habia seguido desde hace un muy buen tiempo, se suponia que no, pero alguien se lo habia pedido, ahora debia cuidar de ella.

Al dia siguiente~

-...porque cantando se alegra el cielito lindo- cantaba Mexico mientras cocinaba

-Ñuuuu, ¿Que cocinas?- pregunto Chikyu

-Espera y veras

-Owwwww- se quejo ella mientras tomaba asiento

Despues del desayuno ambos salieron al jardin y Chikyu hizo unas coronas de flores y coloco una en la cabeza de Mexico, ella tenia una propia. Mientras se sentaban en el pasto, la nacion se inclinaba un poco hacia atras y respiraba el aire fresco con los ojos cerrados, la niña reia. Mexico nunca fue una nacion que pudiera disfrutar de su fisico, pues atraia a muchos paises, como Francia, España, Inglaterra, EUA, entre otros; eso le traia problemas, invasiones y abusos. Ademas su gente cada vez se interesaba menos por el, los gobernadores siempre son corruptos y su hermosa variedad biologica no es bien cuidada, el pobre ya no sabe que hacer.

Chikyu sintio la angustia de su amigo, si, eran mjy buenos amigos, habia estado mucho tiempo con el, el incluso sabe algo que nadie mas debe saber JAMAS. Poso su pequeña mano en la de el, este abrio los ojos y la miro con sus ojos castaños y ella comenzo a cantarle.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, trata de pasartela bien- añadio ella al dejar de cantar

-Si- sonrio el- Gracias

...

Una cancion se escuchaba, una gentil voz que cantaba al claro de luna

 _Yurayura yurameku nami no ma ni_

 _kirakira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to_

 _("Jellyfish song"- Clear- Dramatical Murder)_

...

Miraba el pequeño oso a sus apresores, quienes lo tenian dentro de una esfera de escarcha que lo mantenia en calor, encendio su cancion de cuna (la misma que puse anteriormente) y se quedaba quieto, sin moverse un solo centimetro.

-¿Que planeamos hacer ahora?- pregunto Kaiyo, acostado en una cama

-Nada-contesto Kaze

-Pero que idiota- refunfuño Kasai

Mientras Kosetsu cantaba una cancion que habia escuchado mientras pasaba por EUA:

 _When you're rife with devastation_

 _There's a simple explanation:_

 _You're a toymaker's creation_

 _Trapped inside a crystal ball._

 _And wichever way he tilts it_

 _Know that we must be resilent_

 _We won't let them break our spirits_

 _As we sing our silly song_

 _(Gypsy Bard- Pinkie Pie- MLP)_

-¿Que rayos fue eso?-pregunto Kaze

-Una cancion- respondio Kosetsu

-Es obvio- dijo Kasai

-Se refiere a la letra- aclaro Kaiyo

-Yo solo la escuche- dijo el peliblanco y todos guardaron silencio

...

-Su-san- llamaba Finlandia

-...- aparecio Suecia sin decir una palabra

-Oh, ahi estas, me preocupaba que no aparecieras...¿En donde estabas?

-...

...

-Ve! Ahora Japon tambien esta inconsiente- gritaba Italia

-Algo raro esta pasando- dijo Prusia

...

-*Suspiro*Hermano mayor no aparece lo suficiente- decia Francia muy deprimido

-Yo tampoco, aru- se quejo China

...

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un amor?- pregunto la "inocente" niña

-Hmmm...he tenido uno...-Inmediatamente Mexico penso en America, en el pasado habia tenido un flechazo por el, pero habia pasado con el tiempo, incluso una vez cometio la locura de robarle un beso

Flashback~

America estaba dando una conferencia, Mexico repentinamente entro por la puerta sin decir una palabra y se acerco a America, quien estaba bastante sorprendido por la intromision. Se acerco al rostro del rubio y lo beso.

Fin Flashback~

(¿Que? No dije que fuera largo :p)

-Tierra a Mexico- llamo Chikyu

-¿Eh?

-Te quedaste viendo a la nada por 15 minutos

-¿Enserio?

-No, solos que queria ver tu reaccion al ver que puedes quedarte pensando tanto tiempo sobre tu solteria

-¡HEY!

-Jajajjaj, era una broma

Mexico a lo largo deltiempo siempre ha tenido muchos heroes como: Miguel Hidalgo, Benito Juarez, Emiliano Zapata, Venustiano Carranza, Los niños heroes, entre otros. Pero tambien muchos traidores a la patria como: Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, Porfirio Diaz y otros que son mas dificiles de recordar. A perdido hasta territorio por esas traiciones. A perdido el apoyo de su gente, cadaquien ve por su lado y no le importan los demas. Todo lo malo que pasa le hechan la culpa a el, cuando ellos fueron los responsable, por ser ingenuos y hasta tontos (no todos, solo hablo en general, creeanme soy mexicana y se ya sea poco o nada, algo de lo que pasa en mi pais).

Mas tarde se hizo una fiesta y varios paises fueron a felicitarlo

-¿Acaso la libertad no es grandiosa?- le habia dicho America

-¡Has crecido tanto! Ah _tio_ , mi _chaval_ ya es un hombre-exclamo España cuando lo saludo

-Tan lindo como siempre-dijo Francia guiñandole el ojo

-Traje un regalo, pero no es por ti, es porque soy un caballero- mintio Inglaterra

-Me alegro de que seras uno comigo algun dia- comento Rusia, antes de encontrar al americano y perseguirlo hasta la muerte

-Disfruta tu juventud, aru- aconsejo China sobandose la espalda baja

Tambien llegaron sus vecinos del Sur, con quienes convivia mucho. Tambien llegaron las islas del Este, Canada, Groenlandia, algunos europeos, asiaticos y africanos, pero ningun pais del eje a excepcion de Italia Romano, Mexico no le dio importancia y siguio con la fiesta.

Chikyu se escondio en su sombrero todo el tiempo, si era descubierta, Rusia mataria a Mexico y eso no seria lindo. Muchos paises quedaban maravillados por las danzas tradicionales, la gastronomia, el paisaje y basicamente todo.

Al llegar la noche Chikyu salto del sombrero y fue vista por Rusia, quien comenzo a perseguirla por todas partes.

-Buena suerte niña

Continuara~

Losiento si quedo raro pero Mexico no ha salido en el anime, asi que hice lo que pude

VIVA MEXICO


	10. Chapter 10

Cuidado, el capitulo puede tener Spoilers

 _~Flashback~_

Chikyu caminaba por el patio de la casa de Rusia y escucho un crujir entre los arbustos, creyendo que es un animalito le lanzo una manzana roja

-Esto es para ti para que tengas fuerzas, no querras estar debil al regresar a casa ¿verdad amiguito?

-Rusia... mi cumpleaños sera pronto...- decia Chikyu mientras sacudia los hombros de la nacion, que estaba sentada sin moverse

\- Tu cumpleaños debe ser el Dia de la Tierra- contesto despues de un largo rato de silencio

-Ah, si...claro...jajaja

-Actuas extraño

-N-no lo hago

-Si, eres extraña...y se porque- si Rusia ya daba miedo, en ese momento daba mucho mas, se levanto de la silla y una aura increiblemente oscura y grande, aun mas grande que cuando se escapo para ver a Mexico, y su mirada parecia mas de Belarus que suya

-A...¿Ah si?- Chikyu sintio un nudo en la garganta y un agujero en el estomago, el temor de que Rusia supiera su secreto y que decidiera ya no quererla la lleno de angustia

-Si...tu...estas... **enamorada**

-¡¿Que?!- toda angustia se desvanecio en un instante

-Desde la noche que te enfermaste, cuando estabas castigada, has estado aun mas extraña d elo normal, hablabas entre sueños de alguien o algo...

-Errrr

-Conociste a alguien

-¿Es una afirmacion o una pregunta?

-Dimelo tu

-*Sonrojo*

 _~Flashback~ (Despues del primer flashback, pero antes del ahora xD)_

-No es justo... no me merezco el castigo- se quejaba Chikyu mientras miraba por el balcon (la cambiaron de habitacion para que no escape)

*Crush* *Crush*

-Huh?

Al escuchar los crujidos en los arbustos se fijo en ellos y vio una extraña sombra entre los arbustos, hiba muy rapido y se dirigia a una extraña maquina gigante de metal "oculta" entre los arboles

-Tengo que saber que es- la curiosa niña miro hacia abajo, era demasiado alto, asi que decidio hacer lo mas logico: Hacer lo que siempre hacen en la TV. Ato unas sabanas, amarro un extremo a la barda del balcon y el resto lo lanzo para que funcionara como cuerda, comenzo a bajar muy lentamente, pero a mitad de camino le dio vertigo y comenzo a temblar y a gritar, la sabana comenzo a romperse: _Maldicion, necesito una dieta ,_ penso ella, al fin sus manitas dolian por el frio y no pudo sostenerse mas, las sabanas se rompieron y Chikyu caia, y la nieve no es tan suave, se lo dijo Rusia el otro dia, China lo apoyo

Sus ojitos se cerraron por el miedo y justo antes de caer al suelo la atrapo una criatura que la devolvio a la habitacion. Abrio lentamente un ojito y al darse cuenta de que no estaba con los huesos rotos se levanto felizmente, hasta que se percato de unos ojos dorados que la miraban...

-Chit, ¡¿Que eres?!

La criatura solo se movio por la habitacion y Chikyu cada vez se ponia al lado contrario de la que esta estaba, vio sangre por el suelo, que horror, mato a alguien y la va a matar a ella,o...esta...¿ herido?

-Ven no te asustes, no te hare daño- perdiendo un poco de miedo se comenzo a acercar a la criatura

Al principio esta se movio bruscamente y le gruño, al parecer Chikyu le piso la cola: _Que bien, un perrito ,_ afirmoella y sonrio mentalmente, pero despues de una disculpa, la criatura comenzo a salir, era peluda, con afiladas garras y colmillos, sangre viniendo de su pecho, varias partes de su cuerpo no tenian pelaje, como su rostro, era el rostro de una persona normal, con esos ojos dorados que brillaban como mil estrellas, la Luna se reflejaba en esos ojos preciosos, Chikyu se le quedo viendo, como si tuviera un hechizo,la criatura se levanto un poco justo cuando Chikyu se inclino y la beso, provo la escencia de la niña, se alejo de ella y salto por la ventana.

¿Era macho? ¿Era hembra? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Un alien? ¿Realidad o Fantasia? Esas preguntas se cruzaron por la mente de Chikyu mientras sentia su cuerpo arder en llamas, vio la maquina mecanica desaparecer, la criatura corriendo por los arboles, todo estaba borroso, desvaneciendose , se puso oscuro y Chikyu perdio el conocimento,durante dias tuvo fiebre y estuvo debil, milagrosa y repentinamente se mejoro.

-Mientes, eso no importa, debio ser el libro que me presto America, es de esos libros de chicas y nombres lobo que estan tan de moda como los Hada/Vampiro

-Siempre es culpa de America- murmuro Rusia un poco mas calmado y se inclino a darle un beso en la frente- Tu sabes que me preocupo por ti Mir, no quiero que nada te pase

-Lo se, pero puedo cuidarme sola

-Eso lo veremos- la nacion se acomodo su ropa y se dirigio a la puerta- volvere mas tarde

-Bien

Inmediatamente Rusia cerro la puerta, Chikyu corrio al piso de arriba y tomo se abrigo. Salio corriendo por la puerta con una capa y una canasta. Dejo un monton de almohadas debajo de sus sabanas como señuelo y se dirigio al aeropuerto, tomo el avion y miro por la ventana, al pasar por Alemania sintio una estaca en el corazon,¿Porque no habia ido a buscarla todavia? ¿Tan harto estaba de ella?, el pensamiento hizo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos castaños.

Despues de unas horas llego a su destino, EUA, camino a la casa de America y entro sin tocar, encontro aAmerica durmiendo con una pijama de oso con la que se veia muy lindo, que bueno que tenia una foto que encontro por ahi (JEJEJEJE ;) )

-America...- dijo esta gentilmente mientras apretaba la nariz de la nacion

-¿Ah? Little World,¿Que haces aqui?- dijo el americano soñoliento

-Te traje el libro que me prestaste

-Ah,eso, consideralo un regalo (y... vestida asi pareces Caperucita Roja)

-Hablando de lo cual, hice una parada en Inglaterra y te traje un obsequio

-¿Enserio? YAAAAAY!- inmediatamente America se levanto entusiasmado

-Mira

En eso Chikyu saco unas flores moradas, no crecian ahi, America las reconocio, recordo muchas cosas de su niñez y recordo a Davie, un amigo suyo, el era un humano y murio hace ya muchos años, pero America no lo entendia en ese momento,el habia buscado esa flor durante mucho tiempo, siempre que hiba a verlo Davie crecia mas y dejo de reconocerlo. Cuando al fin las tuvo en sus manos ya era demasiado tarde, el ya habia muerto...porque...era humano...

-Oh, _Thank you_

-¿Huh? ¿No te gusta?

 _~~~2p~~~_

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Recordaste algo que no te gusta?- decía la niña con falso sentimiento y tristeza, mostrando luego una sonrisa malvada

La nación solo se quedo viendo a la niña de cabello negro, ojos azules con notorios toques rojos y una piel palida, sus ropas de color negro, parecía una emo/vampiro

-Davie…- susurro America

-Supongo que era un humano ¿No?

-El…el era mi amigo…

-Jaja, si que eres sensible cuando no hay nadie presente ¿Eh?- Chikyu se inclino para oler el cuello de la nación morena, su escencia era exquisita; olia a vegano(mas que vegetariano) por todas partes, a Rosa (su flor nacional) y a las No me olvides que ella misma le trajo. La piel de America era suave…la pequeña se relamió los labios al pensar en el sabor de su sangre, beso el cuello de la nación y enterro sus dientes, sacándole sangre para poder saborear el vital liquido.

-Das asco…-murmuro la nación

-Pero soy a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e…Y tu eres mio al igual que los demás

…

 _Happiness and joy_

 _Sorrow and sadness_

 _You and I_

 _We shared them together_

 _Shared for a time_

 _But suddenly faltered_

 _Flowers of a dream_

 _A field of grass_

 _Leads to heaven_

 _A gentle wind passed by_

 _When you gave a smile_

 _Nothing to fear_

 _Forever in my heart_

 _Blooming flowers prevail_

…

 _**Continuara**_

Dedicado a Davie ;-;

Proximamente como la estan pasando en casa de Alemania


	11. Chapter 11

~~~2p~~~

-America~

-¿No te has ido a Alemania aun?- mascullo America al escuchar la vocecilla llamandolo

-No porque QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO- dijo Chikyu con ojos brillosos

-Maldita mocosa, largate

-No quiero...esque eres tan lindooooo

-Cierra la boca

-Tus ojos rojos son lindos y brillantes, tu cabello es suave, tu piel es tan exquisita- al decir esto Chikyu se sonrojaba por sus propios pensamientos- *suspiro* Me emociona excesivamente tan solo pensar en abusar de ti con tu propio bate...Awwwwww- a la niña literalmente le caia baba a cascadas

-Ugh, simplemente no podrias hacer eso; ademas es mi bate y tiene picos- dijo America algo asqueado y sonrojado

-Entonces te gusta del modo romantico jejejeje

-¡CALLA!

Mas tarde Chikyu siguio a la nacion a la cocina, tomo un durazno y mientras America comia, esta penso en molestarlo un poco mas

-Esto es lo que quiero hacerte- en eso abrio un poco el durazno por la linea y metio su boca en el hoyo de manera sugestiva

-¡Maldita,q-que crees que haces con ese durazno!- America volvio a sonrojarse, realmente trataria de no hacerlo mientras estaba con otras personas, pero era muy dificil con esta niña pegandose a el como chicle enfermo y como no habia nadie mas simplemente no podia evitarlo

-Me encantaria besar tu piel desnuda, brillando por el sudor que corre por tu cuerpo, gimiendo y gritando como un loco y...

-¡AGHHHH!- antes de que la niña acabara con su intento de seduccion la nacion morena salio corriendo al baño- Necesito una ducha...

Mientras este tomaba una ducha, la niña esperaba sentada en la tapa de el inodoro (pues esta cerrado) con una gran y linda sonrisa. Cuando el moreno salio de la ducha, la pequeña se escabullo por detras suyo y le respiro en el cuello, susurrandole: "... ** _Eres mio..."_** y relamiendose los labios. El conjunto de calor y frio en su cuello hizo que un escalofrio bajara por su espalda.

-Dejame en paz- murmuro el estadounidense y saco un arma y la apunto hacia Chikyu

-¿Eh...?- Chikyu abrio sus ojos como platos, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un gran grito y muchos disparos.

~~~1p~~~

-Ve! Prussia, ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!- lloriqueaba Italia

-B-bueno...no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos estaran bien, son naciones...- por un momento Prussia no se creia sus propias palabras, pero al ver a Italia tan procupado debia poner su mejor cara- Ademas, el increible yo esta aqui, Japon esta pasando por algo normal a su edad y West solo esta recuperandose de la herida

-Pero...¿No es demasiado tiempo para una herida?

-Italia, somos naciones...pero aun asi _somos demasiado humanos_

Italia se quedo cayado hasta que escucho unos tocidos

-*Cough* *Cough* Ita...lia

-¡Alemania!- el italiano no lo penso dos veces y se lanzo a abrazar al aleman

-West, sabia que no te dejarias morir tan facilmente, despues de todo yo te crie Kesesese~

-...Italia...Hermano...Japon...-Alemania se sintio en calma un rato, pero luego- Esperen...

¡¿Y CHIKYU?!

...

-¡Mas rapido!- gritaba Chikyu

-Annff...espera- decia America con la respiracion agitada

-¡Mas!

-Ya no puedo...ahhhh

-¿Terminaste tan pronto?

-Esque me estiras mucho el cabello

-Anda

-¡Llevo paseandote en mis hombros por mas de 6 horas!

(Me pregunto si alguien habra pensado mal...cochinos)

...

-Vaya China, adoro comer en tu casa- decia alegremente Rusia mientras olia su te verde

-Yo no te invite- lloriqueaba China

-Oh China, fue tan amable que me invitaras, _merci_ \- agrego Francia entrando a la habitacion

-A ti tampoco te invite

-¡AHHHHH! ¡¿QUE HACE RUSIA AQUI?!

Rusia siempre mantuvo una sonrisa

~~~2p~~~

-Oye niña...-llamo America

-¿Si?

-¿Tambien acosas sexualmente a las demas naciones?

-Jajajaja, ¿son celos lo que huelo?

-NO

-¿Estas celoso porque le pongo atencion a otros o porque Inglaterra me pone mas atencion a mi que a ti?- pregunto Chikyu acercandose un poco con una media sonrisa para ver su reaccion

America se congelo y sus ojos mostraron angustia,eso dio justo en el blanco

-Supongo que el simplemente ya no te quiere

-No...te equivocas...

-¿Ah si? ¿Quieres preguntarle a ver que piensa?

-¡BUNNY ATTACK!

-¿Que?

De la nada salieron miles de conejitos y se echaron encima de Chikyu

-¡AHHHHH! ¡QUITENMELOS!, **¡SON DEMASIADO ESPONJOSOS Y ADORABLES!**

-Esa es una de las ventajas de ser vegano- sonrio America y salio por una ventana rota por los disparos de mas temprano

America tomo un vuelo a Inglaterra,claro que tuvo que golpear a unos cuantos guardias de seguridad y quitar del camino gentilmente a una anciana.

~Lo que paso fue:

-¡QUITESE ESTUPIDA ANCIANA! _OUT OF MY WAY, BITCH!-_ grito empujandola lejos~

Al llegar a fue a la casa del britanico y lo encontro regando las rosas de su jardin, volteo a verlo,el americano tenia la respiracion agitada y lo miraba con ojos tristes, como cuando un niño te pide algo y tu dices no.

-America _my boy -_ sonrio el britanico

-Ingla-Inglaterra

- _¿What´s wrong my dear?-_ pregunto algo preocupado

-¿Prefieres a la mocosa antes que a mi?

-Huh?

-¿Ya no me amas?

-No entiendo

- _Do you love her more than you love me? Did you stop loving me?_

 _-OH MY LOVE, of course not!_

-Pero...

-Ven conmigo

 **Nota: El siguiente contenido puede no ser acto para todo publico, los que quieran guardar su inocencia bajen hasta encontrar la proxima nota**

America dudo en hacerlo pero siguio a Inglaterra hasta su habitacion, sentia algo extraño en el estomago...probablemente porque su contaminada comida estaba cerca. Al cerrar la puerta y mirarlo fijamente el moreno se sintio incomodado

-Oye...Inglate-

Antes de que pudiera acabar Inglaterra lo empujo a la cama y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba amarrado con cadenas

-No hagas nada tonto Inglaterra- el americano trato de sonar serio pero el calor de sus mejillas lo volvia loco

-Pero te sentias celoso, y te veias tan lindo, no puedo aguantar algo asi...ya no mas

Inglaterra se acerco a America y comenzo a besar su cuello y a desvestirlo, cada vez yendo mas abajo, tocando su pecho fuertemente y causando algunos suaves gemidos del llego hasta su miembro comenzo a introudcirlo en su boca y moviendose de arriba a abajo, mordiendo ligeramente

-Ahhh, no uses tus dientes...bastardo

El ingles comenzo a aumentar la velocidad y mientras America se ocupaba de no venirse Inglaterra aprovecho para meter sus dedos dentro de el, lo que causo un grito de la nacion mas joven y que poco despues se viniera, empapando la cara de Inglaterra

-Mira como te viniste- comento el rubio mientras lamia el liquido de sus dedos- Y aun falta lo mejor

-¡No te atrevas!

-Si no quisieras esto ya habrias roto las cadenas

La nacion mayor se inclino para abrazar al americano mientras este descansaba su barbilla en su hombro, en eso Inglaterra se metio dentro de America con fuerza y sin esperar un instante comenzo a moverse rapido y profundo.

-Ah! No...!...ya basta... _You damn bastard -_ gemia el moreno mientras era abusado por su ex-hermano mayor

-Tu dices eso, pero tu cuerpo reacciona diferente...tu no odias esto ¿Verdad?

-Ahhhh, basta o juro que voy a...!- El sudor de America hacia que su piel brillara un poco, este gemia, pero Inglaterra queria que gritara hasta quedarse mudo

-America estas tan apretado...ahhhhh

-Es suficiente...si no te detienes me voy a...AHHHHH- America se vino una segunda vez y al sentir los espasmos dentro de America Inglaterra se vino dentro de sudaba y dejo su cuerpo caer en la cama respirando agitadamente, pero luego sintio algo entrando dentro de el; Inglaterra habia tomado su bate y lo estaba metiendo bruscamente, lo que hizo que saliera un poco de sangre.

-Ya no mas _you are sick!-_ siseo America

-Pero no es ni la mitad- luego el rubio metio otros dos juguetes de tamaño inmenso dentro del moreno, otros 3 en su boca y finalmente el entro nuevamente. America ahogo un grito mientras los vibradores de tamaño colosal, su bate y el miembro de Inglaterra lo atacaban. Sostuvo las sabanas con fuerzas intentando aguantar el dolor, su miembro se volvio a poner duro una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces se viniera, Inglaterra tambien se habia venido unas cuantas veces, pero no tantas como cierto punto Inglaterra saco los vibradores de la boca de America para "poder escuchar su angelical voz".

-AHHHHH INGLA...!

-Eso es grita mi nombre!

-INGLATERRA! AHHH INGLATERRA!

-Vamos dime que es lo que quieres

-Te quiero a ti...dentro de mi!

En los ultimos movimientos, America practicamente hiba a explotar, pero Inglaterra salio de el y se vino en su rostro, luego saco todo de el y lo desencadeno. Luego se llevo las sabanas cubiertas de semen y sangre y las llevo a lavar.

 **Nota: Ahora es seguro pasar, aunque no sirve mucho porque es el final del capitulo xD**

-Volvere en un momento _Honey~ -_ canturreo mientras salia de la habitacion

America respiraba agitadamente, le dolia todo, no queria moverse, solo tomo otras sabanas y se tapo con ellas, ocupando la mayoria de la cama

-Maldito hijo de pu*a

Mientras por la ventana Chikyumiraba todo

-KYAAAAAA!- grito esta mientras manchaba el vidrio con sangre y caia desde el segundo piso al suelo

Continuara~


	12. Chapter 12

En cierta parte del mundo hay una escuela especial para las naciones donde pueden estudiar como las personas normales, por supuesto que Chikyu tambien es alumna en esta escuela

-Bien pequeña, como eres parte de la escuela tienes que elegir un club; no hay cambios asi que elige el que vaya mejor contigo ¿vale?- decia España mientras le mostraba la escuela a Chikyu

 _-Si!_ -contesto ella entusiasmada

-Bueno esta el club del periodismo

-Italia, no hablaremos de siestas ni pasta en nuestras noticias- lo regañaba Alemania

-Ve! ¿Porque no?- se quejaba el italiano

-Yo opino que hablar de las artes culinarias de cada pais es bastante interesante- opino Japon

-Pero Japon...bien...Entonces esta decidido hablaremos de:¡LAS ARTES CULINARIAS!- anuncio el aleman

-Voy a tratar

~En el club de periodismo~

-Vaya hay mucha variedad de platillos~- canturreaba Italia

-Cierto, es muy interesante saber que comen nuestros vecinos- dijo Japon

-Bien, prueben un poco de cada platillo- dijo Alemania

- _Okay!_ \- respondio Chikyu

-Esto esta bueno- decian las naciones mientras provaban de cada platillo

-Sabe mal- se escuchaban las voces de los que provaban comida inglesa

-¿Eh? Chikyu ¿No vas a comer?-pregunto la nacion alemana

- _Etto..._ Si...- la niña se metio un trozo de comida y asi se fue en cada platillo

-Bien ¿Que opinas?- preguntaron las naciones

-TODOS SUS PLATILLOS SABEN RARO

-¡¿EHHH?!

-NO ME GUSTA SU COMIDA DEBERIAN HACER ALGO MAS RICO, NO QUIERO NI SABER CUALES SON SUS OTRAS COSTUMBRTHJESDLK- antes de que dijera algo ofensivo Alemania le tapo la boca

~Club de cocina~

-Lalalal~ - cantaba la niña mientras revolvia lo que habia dentro de la olla

-Vaya, enserio se ve que se te da esto de cocinar:Los ingredientes mas frescos, todo esta muy limpio, cantidades y medidas exactas, objetos de la mejor calidad, y una coccion ideal- la elogio Francia

-Gracias Francia Nii-chan

-Eres tan linda~

Al terminar Chikyu sirvio los platos y todos lo provaron entusiasmados pero...sabia mal...simplemente sabia mal

-¡¿Pero como paso si hice todo como se debia?!- gritaba la niña decepcionada

~Club de magia~

-Ahora haremos un hechizo de amor- anuncio Inglaterra

-Bien

-Oye tu niña, como eres nueva tu seras quien hara el hechizo mas importante- decia el ingles mientras le apuntaba a Chikyu

-Claro

Una hora despues~

Una chica con apariencia de demonio perseguia a un muchacho en la callemientras el gritaba por ayuda

-¡Quiere llevarme con ella al infierno!

-Estaremos juntos por siempre kukukuku~

-¡¿Que haz hecho niña?!

-¡No se solo paso!

~Club de los heroes~

-¡TOMARE VENGANZA EN TODO AQUEL QUE OLVIDO MI CUMPLEAÑOS! MUAJAJAJAJAJA

-No podemos aceptarte aqui- dijo America

Y asi Chikyu paso de club en club sin tener exito en ninguno, asi que se decidio por algo

-¡Voy a crear mi propio club! Y sera...

 ** _El club de los shippeadores_**

-Incluso tengo un tema para esto, musica Charles Tanaka Sebastian:

 _Nuestro shipp fragil es otros shipps lo atacan sin parar_

 _Y los haters no dan marcha atras_

 _Nadie mi OTP apoyo, mas sola no estoy_

 _¡Shippeadores unidos!_

-¡Alto ahi! ¡Estas cometiendo plagio!

-Oh-oh

Un rato despues~

-Bien, les doy la bienvenida al nuevo y mejor club de todos, hoy tendremos la ceremonia de inauguracion ¡Asi que todos traigan todo lo que puedan de sus parejas favoritas!

*Aplausos*

-Yo traje fanfics

-Y yo fanart

-YO TENGO DOUJINSHIS Y CD DRAMAS!

-KYAAAAA~ me encanta esta pareja

Afuera del club se encontraba la mayoria de las naciones escuchando

-¿Que estaran haciendo?

-No lo se

Entre murmullos y empujones todos tiraron la puerta y recibieron las miradas fulminantes de los miembros del club

-AHHHHHHH! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

-¿Ah no?- pregunto Chikyu

-A mi me parece or***

-¿QUE?

Y asi es como nacieron miles de shipps mas en el mundo

...

-Rusia dame a la niña- decia Alemania

-No quiero

-¡Damela!

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora es mi turno, espera a tu turno

-Grrrrr

-Kolkolkolkol

-Espera ¡¿En donde esta?!- pregunto Alemania

-No la veo desde hace dias

-¡Entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo!

...

-Gracias por invitarme Canada- decia Chikyu mientras tomaba jarabe de una taza

-Es un placer, ademas eres de las pocas personas que puede verme- contesto Canada

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Canada...

-Errrrrr

-El es Kuramisumo-san... mi oso polar, pero nunca recuerda mi nombre

-Oh...¿Oye Canada no has visto a Cuba ultimamente?

-Eh...no en realidad no...¿Porque?

En respuesta Chikyu solo le dio una cara sugestiva

- _For the mother of Maple! Is not that!_

- _Sure darling~_

 _..._

Despues de visitar a Canada Chikyu fue a Japon, quien habia regresado a su hogar hace muy poco.

- _Konichiwa Nipon-san-_ saludo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia

-Oh, bienvenida, no esperaba verte por aqui- dijo Japon correspondiendo al saludo

-Bueno, me escape de la casa de Rusia y fui a America, luego me fui sin decirle nada a America (de nuevo) y visite Canada, luego vine aqui

-Ya veo, me complace que estes aqui...America-sama

-¿Huh?

-Habias dicho que tu nombre humano era America, asi que supuse que querrias que te llamaran asi

-Ah, entonces solo dime America, no necesitas formalidades

-Si asi lo deseas America-chan, ahora si me dicuplas preparare un poco de te y servire el almuerzo

-Bien

Mientras Japon no estaba Chikyu escucho la risa de una niña, primero era tenue peroluego se hizo un poco mas fuerte

-¿Quien podra ser? ¡Oye Japon! ¡La niña esta haciendo mucho escandalo- lo llamo Chikyu

Sin respuesta

-Oh, tal vez no me escucho- Chikyu camino un poco y abrio la puerta, ahi se encontro a una linda niña con ropas tradicionales japonesas

-Jajajaja-rio la niña

-¿Hum? Hola ¿No quieres sentarte conmigo?- la invito Chikyu

-Jajajajja- la niña, sin responder se fue corriendo hacia los arboles

-¡Oye, espera!- Chikyu la llamo pero al no tener efecto comenzo a perseguirla- ¡Vuelve aqui! ¡Ah, no huyas!

Mientras Japon cocinaba con una cara algo preocupada por el _dejavu_ que estaba viviendo

-Pero yo vivo solo...

...

-Mis tropas han sido demolidas...-refunfuñaba un rey de la antiguedad- ¡Hey tu!

-Si su majestad- contesto un fiel vasallo a la llamada de su rey

-¡Ordeno que azoten el Mar Negro por la tormenta que hubo hace poco!

Hace mas de dos mil años el rey persa Jerjes ordeno azotar al Mar Negro porque una tormenta habia arrazado con sus tropas de guerra

Creemos que esto fue lo que paso

Continuara~

Creo que he estado viendo mucho Los Vengadores jijiji

Ah, y no se confundan, esque Hetalia es un anime muy revuelto, asi que hacer la historia un poco revuelta no hace daño (refiriendome a lo de la escuela xD)


	13. Chapter 13

- _Meiguo_ \- llamo China mientras buscaba a la niña

-Aqui estoy- dijo la niña apareciendo de entre los arbustos

-Me preguntaba si tenias hambre, aru

-Claro ¿Preparaste el almuerzo?

-Si, lo hice especialmente para ti, aru- contesto China con una sonrisa mientras ponia la comida en la mesa y servia el te

-Oye China- hablo Chikyu despues de beber un poco de te y darle una mordida a su bola de arroz

China levanto una ceja ya que no podia hablar con la boca llena se limito a hacer un pequeño ruido-Hm?

-Tu sabes muchas cosas ¿Verdad? Ya que tienes muchos años de vida debes de tener mucha experiencia con la vida ¿No?

China casi se atraganta con su bola de arroz, comenzo a toser y cuando recupero la postura una felicidad inmensa se notaba en su rostro

-¡¿Dices que escucharas mis consejos sobre la vida y me apreciaras como a un 大哥 _(Dage)_?! Aru

-Emmm...claro

-¡Al fin he encontrado a una niña nada insolente, no como ese 小子 _(Xiaozi)_ de Japon o ese molesto de America!~aru- el rostro de China se ilumino, lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en _Hello Kitty_ y pandas (porque son bonitos)

Chikyu se alegro de que China estuviera feliz y se sintiera querido y respetado, no pudo evitar reir, pero aun asi le molestaba el pensar en como reaccionaria China si se enteraba de su secreto, o cualquier otra nacion; aun asi, Chikyu se mantuvo firme ocultando su tristeza

...

En la escuela, el club que Chikyu habia creado estaba cerrado por unos dias ya que el salon estaba en reparaciones y bajo limpieza extrema, por alguna razon se ensusiaba constantemente de sangre y lagrimas, tambien tenia un aroma dulce y aveces podias ver chispas y brillos por todo el salon

-¡Bien! Ya que Chikyu tiene que quedarse aqui mientras su club esta clausurado se quedara con nosotros- anuncio Alemania

-Bien, pero deberiamos ponerla a prueba de nuevo ¿no?- dijo Italia

-Concuerdo con Italia-kun, America-chan debe aprender como nosotros para asi probar sus habilidades en las actividades del club- comento Japon

-De acuerdo...entonces ¡Que empieze el entrenamiento!

...

 _Con el club de periodismo (por segunda vez) Primer intento_

-Bien cadete, debes hacerle algunas preguntas a Finlandia, sobre sus tradiciones, su economia y cosas asi ¿de acuerdo?- explico Alemania

-¡Si!- afirmo Chikyu con voz firme

- _MoiMoi_ \- saludo Finlandia

-Buenos dias Finlandia- saludo Chikyu alegremente, pero de repente todo se puso oscuro y Finlandia estaba en una silla, dentro de un cuarto oscuro que solo tenia un foco para iluminar, Chikyu estaba parada en la mesa justo enfrente de el, usando gafas oscuras

-Dime cuales son tus ingresos- ordeno Chikyu

-Ahhh...ahhh...- Finlandia no pudo decir nada, solo podia pensar en lo aterradora que se veia la niña, quien a primera vista se veia tan dulce

-¡DIMELO!- grito la niña mientras tomaba un instrumento de tortura

-¡...Alto...Alto...¡¿Que planeas hacer con eso?!

-¡Esa no es la manera de entrevistar a alguien!- grito Alemania

Pobre Finlandia

 _Con el club de periodismo (por segunda vez) Segundo intento_

Chikyu jalo las ropas de Romano para llamar su atencion

-¡¿Que quieres bastar-?! Oh,Terra...- Romano detuvo su arrogancia al ver que quien lo llamaba era Chikyu y no uno de esos bastardos que conoze

-Oye Romano, ¿Eres virgen?- pregunto con una cara inocente e ignorante a lo que habia preguntado ( a pesar de que sabe muy bien gracias a Francia)

-¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa?!- grito Romano

-¿Que hace esto?- Pregunto Chikyu mientras jalaba el churrito de Romano, al ver que se quedo en shock y se sonrojo lo jalo mas fuerte

-¡CHIGIGI!- grito Romano mientras salia disparado por el techo

-*Suspiro* termino el entrenamiento de periodismo por hoy- suspiro Alemania

...

Chikyu se sento en una banca de afuera, moviendo sus piecitos adelante y atras, luego pudo ver a Mexico algo preocupado

-¿Que pasa Mexico?- pregunto preocupada la pequeña

-¡Mi gente esta en un gran peligro!- respondio alterado

-¡¿ _Nani?!_

-¡El huracan Patricia ya esta llegando a tierra firme, ese huracan es demasiado fuerte y ni yo ni ninguna otra nacion esta preparada para esto!

-Ahhh...

-Niña...mi pueblo va a sufrir y no puedo hacer nada, no afectara a todo mi pais pero...mi gente...tiene miedo y yo...tambien tengo miedo... ¿Que tal si...pasa algo peor?...me siento tan inutil- Mexico se sento en el suelo, sus rodillas levantadas y su rostro cubierto por su sombrero ocultaban las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro

-Mexico, calma...todo va a estar bien...-Chikyu comenzo a susurrar palabras reconfortantes mientras acariciaba la espalda de la nacion, lagrimas tambien cayeron de sus ojos

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?

Chikyu se volteo a ver de quien provenia la voz y se dio cuenta de que era Chile, una nacion sudamericana, realmente no sabia si se llevaba bien con Mexico pero se le veia preocupado y algo sorprendido

-Chile...Mexico esta...el huracan...y...

-Ya veo- murmuro mientras se sentaba junto a la otra nacion, Chikyu estaba unos pasos mas atras aferrada a Mexico-Sabes, yo entiendo que es pasar por tiempos dificiles...y a pesar de todo se que yo en tu lugar tambien sentiria miedo

Chile poso su mano sobre la de Mexico, este volteo y vio una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Chile, cosa que era extraña considerando lo serio que es, aunque tambien era extraña la reaccion que el habia tenido sobre el huracan, ya que siempre hace las cosas el solo y esta orgulloso de como lidia con los desastres naturales

-Chile...tu...

-¿Si?

-¡Estas actuando taaaaaaaaaaaaaan gay!- Mexico comenzo con sus bromas y rio como normalmente lo hace, Chile no dijo nada ya que sabia que Mexico puede comportarse algo...bipolar con respecto a las bromas...

Argentina miraba desde lo lejos como Chile le estaba hablando a Mexico, aun cuando el mismo es rival de Chile, no soportaba ver que alguien se llevaba mejor que con el, alguna vez habian sido hermanos, pero ahora se llevan bien...pero no celos de que alguien pueda ser mejor que el lo invadian, depronto escucho a Brasil diciendo que el es la mejor nacion y fue corriendo hacia donde el estaba para darle su opinion al respecto.

-¿Oyeron eso?- pregunto Chikyu

-Ignoralo- dijo Chile

...

Finlandia estaba algo tenso, mas que por miedo, por verguenza a que una niña haya podido doblegarlo de esa manera, murmuraba sobre lo debil que era y Suecia se percato de ello. Se acerco lentamente a Finlandia y lo abrazo por detras tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero lo unico que logro fue asustar a Finlandia; Suecia siempre se lamentaba que su prescencia afectara de esa forma a Finlandia, aunque jamas lo diria...siempre que estaba cerca de Finlandia no encontraba las palabras para hablarle, la verguenza lo invadia y su corazon palpitaba como loco, su temperatura aumentaba y se sentia suave por dentro, ya hace mucho tiempo se habia dado cuenta de que eso que sentia...

era _Amor..._

Continuara~

Bueno aqui esta este capitulo, me base en lo que lei en wiki para los personajes que no han salido en el anime :3

Y perdon por no subir la semana pasada...esque...no me llego la inspiracion

Bueno...¿Alguna vez han jugado HetaOni? Yo lo he jugado y bueno...no dare mas spoilers que los que ya he dado pero con ese juego me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza e-e y estaba planeando hacer un fanfic de eso pero bueno no se si sea una buena idea en realidad .-. ademas me questiono si deberia hacerlo en nyo, 2p, 1p o inlusive agregar a mi pequeña Chikyu xD (vaya si que tiendo a retener ideas)

Bueno a todos gracias por leer mi historia hasta ahora :) me hace muy feliz


	14. Halloween 2015!

¡HOY ES HALLOWEEN!

Y los monstruos y fantasmas estan sueltos por todas partes, buscando gente inocente e ingenua para llevarselos al otro mundo, descuartizarlos e incluso poseerlos para poder matar a otros. Muchos no creen en estas cosas pero ellos son los que mueren primero porque buscan una explicacion cientifica para lo que ocurre...pobrecillos MUAJAJAJA

-Charles Tanaka Sebastian, vayamos a pedir dulces~- pedia Chikyu una y otra vez a su mayordomo, con su disfraz de oveja

-Señorita, usted sabe que ese no es mi nombre, ademas tener dos disfraces y mucho pelaje me hace sudar mucho- dijo el hombre

-¿Cuales dos disfraces? ¿Cual pelaje si usted esta disfrazado de abeja?-pregunto Chikyu

-N-ninguno Señorita, solo ignore lo que acabo de decir- evadio el mayordomo

-¡Lo olvidare si me lleva a pedir caramelos!- grito Chikyu con una gran sonrisa

-Gustoso la acompañare

Ambos salieron a la calle, Chikyu con una canasta de calabza y el mayordomo con una toalla en mano por si acaso habia un accidente. Como era de esperarse se econtraron con muchas naciones que tambien se habian disfrazado. La gente se veia a montones en los centros comerciales y en las plazas.

-¡Oh, es Inglaterra!- señalo Chikyu antes de ir corriendo a saludarlo- Inglaterraaaa~

-Oh, hola niña, que sorpresa encontrarte aqui

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Invoco un espiritu para asustar al idiota de America

-¿Ustedes hacen eso seguido?- pregunto el mayordomo

-Claro, es algo que hacemos todos los años, quien logre asustar al otro gana

-Vaya, suerte entonces- se despidio Chikyu, corriendo a una casa que estaba cerca

-Espereme Señorita- la siguio el hombre

...

-Hoy vamos a pedir muchos dulces ¿Verdad Alemania?- decia Italia mientras caminaba por la calle con el resto de las naciones del eje

-No, los dulces no son saludables, si comes muchos te dolera el estomago y lo usaras de excusa para no entrenar- dijo Alemania

-¡¿Por que no?! Los dulces no hacen daño ¿Verdad Japon?

-Italia-kun, me temo que estoy de acuerdo con Alemania-san- respondio Japon

-Veeee, ¡No es justo!

-Aunque algunos dulces no haran daño- continuo la nacion pelinegra

-¡Viva! Japon me apoya ¡Vamos a pedir dulces!- dijo Italia antes de ir corriendo a la siguiente casa

-¡Espera Italia! ¡No corras! ¡TIENES QUE ESPERARNOS!- grito el aleman corriendo tras el

...

- _Hi! Mexico!-_ Saludo America al ver a su vecino

-Hola America- dijo Mexico respondiendo el saludo

-¿Que te pasa? No te ves tan animado como siempre

-¿Esarias feliz si tu gobierno exagerara un desastre natural para aumentar el precio de la gasolina durante el caos? Y todo el panico y las evacuaciones para que ¿Para que el maldito huracan chocara con la Sierra Madre y se convirtiera en una Lluvia Tropical? ¡Claro! ¡Pues me encanta quedar como idiota frente a todos!- comenzo a quejarse Mexico, y siguio, y siguio hasta que America tuvo que irse, aunque Mexico continuo quejandose consigo mismo

...

-Oye Rusia, ¿Que ese no es Francia?- pregunto China al ver que la nacion estaba siendo arrestada

-Al parecer si, otra vez haciendo amigos ¿No?- contesto Rusia

-No entiendo a los jovenes y sus costumbres extrañas, aru- añadio China

-Yo creo que es interesante, a pesar de que algunos son muy molestos, pero no importa porque asi seria mas divertido destruirlos- dijo la nacion rusa

-¡GYAAAAAA!

-Kolkolkolkolkol~

-Oigan chicos ¡No se queden ahi, ayudenme!- gritaba el frances

...

En cada pais el Halloween se celebra de manera distinta, en otros lugares no se celebra y aveces tienen otro tipo de celebraciones con temas similares; tal es el caso del Dia de Muertos: La gente hace altares y ponen las cosas, comidas, prendas, etc del difunto pues se cree que el muerto baja para estar con sus seres queridos, tambien ponen una foto,flores y hasta un perro, se ponen tambien diferentes objetos de los cuales cada uno conyeva un significado. Las personas se reunen y rezan por el difunto, luego al final de la noche se comen los alimentos los cuales se supone que el muerto ya comio espiritualmente.

Aun asi, el intercambio cultural ha provocado que incluso se celebren ambas fiestas.

...

-Oi, Kaze ¿Por que nos tenemos que vestir asi?- pregunto Kosetsu vestido de pinguino

-Porque los continentes nos obligaron- contesto el albino vestido de ave blanca- Ademas nos vemos adorables, como cuando eramos niños

-Me siento como un idiota- comento Kasai, vestido de conejo de volcan (Teporingo)

-Eso es porque eres un idiota- dijo Kaiyo vestido de pez azul

-¡Que malo eres!- se quejo el pelirojo

-*Suspiro* Me pregunto cuando dejamos de llevarnos bien...-suspiro Kaze con nostalgia

-No pienses en eso- dijo el peliblanco

-¡Voy a matarte!

-Tu poder no tiene efecto contra mi ¡TONTOOOO!

-No tienen remedio- dijeron los otros dos "hermanos" al unisono

...

-¡AY! ¡Charles Tanaka Sebastian! ¡¿En donde estas?!- gritaba la pequeña niña

Los arbustos crujian, el viento soplaba y la unica luz de la Luna era todo lo que tenia Chikyu para ver, no encontraba a su mayordomo, ademas se habia perdido en un horrible bosque, se escuchaban risas a lo lejos y podian distinguirse sombras de monstruos, la pobre niña comenzo a gritar a todo pulmon hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un bosque, sino en un parque, las risas eran de niños disfrazados y los monstruos eran las naciones que se habian reunido alli sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Vaya niña...si que eres extraña- dijo America

-N-no lo soy, solo esque estaba practicando para mi obra- mintio Chikyu

-¿Obra dices?- pregunto China

-Ve~ ¡Quiero ver la obra!- dijo Italia emocionado

-Ah...etto...claro...aunque aun me falta pulir algunos detalles jejeje

...

Chikyu se paro enfrente de las naciones tomando aire y preparandose para actuar, cerro sus ojos y su corazon latio con fuerza.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Que es lo que veo alla?!- dijo Chikyu apuntando hacia atras de las naciones, provocando que voltearan para ver un efecto especial o algo que fuera parte de la obra, pero no habia nada, cuando voltearo nuevamente Chikyu se habia esfumado.

-¡AHHH! ¡Fue mala ideaaaa!- decia Chikyu mientras corria como una oveja asustada, pero de pronto paro en seco pues creyo haber visto a su mayordomo, pero no, era el extraño lobo que se le habia aparecido en casa de Rusia, solo que tenia el disfraz de Charles, Chikyu estaba segura de eso pues tenia un pin que decia: "El mejor mayordomo"

-¡GYAAAA! ¡Tu! ¡¿Que le has hecho a Sebastian?!- interrogo la niña

-Wroof!

-Ah...- Chikyu pudo ver que un ojo de la criatura era de diferente color, noto que era un pupilente del color de los ojos de Tanaka

-Arf...Grrr

-No puede ser...conque a esto se referia con eso del pelaje...-susurro Chikyu totalmente abatida con la revelacion

-Aooo...Aoooo

-Aunque no se ve tan mal como la ultima vez...-Chikyu trato de acariciar la cabeza del lobo pero este se fue corriendo

-...En relidad...sigue siendo extraño

 _¡Que raro!_

...

-Entremos a ese castillo embrujado- pidio Chikyu

-No...nisiquiera existen esas cosas- dijo Alemania

-¡Vamoooos!

-*Suspiro* Esta bien

Las naciones del Eje, los Aliados y España entraron al castillo-mansion, todo era increiblemente oscuro y sucio, el suelo hacia ruidos y habia un mal olor.

~~Nyotalia~~

-Awwww _My boy,_ eres tan lindo- decia America mientras apretaba fuertemente las mejillas del niño

- _Kawaii desu ne~-_ Dijo la nacion japonesa contemplando al pequeño con su trajecito de oveja

-Admito que te ves increible, aunque no tanto como yo-admitio Prussia

-Oigan, ¿No se dan cuenta de que estamos encerradas?- dijo Inglaterra viendo hacia la entrada

-Si, pero llevamos dos horas aqui y no hay churros ¿No prefieres distraerte con algo?- dijo España

-España tiene razon _Angleterre,_ diviertete un poco- añadio Francia

Alemania observaba mientras Inglaterra y Francias peleaban, Prussia, America y Japon estaban con Chikyu, Rusia, China y Canada miraban la casa y España y Romano solo estaban...realmente no estaban haciendo nada.

-Italia- llamo Alemania

-¿Huh?

-¿Puedes romper la puerta de una patada?

-Sera un placer- respondio Italia lanzandose hacia la puerta- ¡GYAAA!- Italia uso todas sus fuerzas y el golpe hiba a dar justo en el blanco pero...

-Kolkolkol~- Rusia se puso en medio e Italia la pateo a ella

-¡Maldito engendro del mal!- le grito Italia a Rusia

-Ya basta de pelear

-Pero Alemania, todos los problemas se pueden resolver con un golpe- comento America

-Claro que no, aru

Todas comenzaron a discutir hasta que escucharon un ruido y vieron que una puerta se abria sola con un gran rechinido

 **CREEEEEEEEAAAAAK**

 **-** ¿Q-que fue eso?- Pregunto Canada

-¡Bastardos! ¡Dejense de tonterias!- grito Romano (o seria Romana?)

-Tendremos que averiguar que provoco ese ruido- dijo Alemania, decidida

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡En las peliculas de terror todos los que van a hacia los ruidos extraños mueren!- dijo America exaltada por el hecho de que podria haber fantasmas detras de la puerta

-No seas tonta, los fantasmas no existen- dijo Francia

-No estes tan segura...los fantasmas son tan reales como todas nosotras- agrego Inglaterra

-No importa, porque si aparece un fantasma solo lo golpeamos ¿No?- dijo Rusia

-¡No creo que sea asi como funcione!- contradijo Canada

-Alemania-san tiene razon, debemos ir- dijo Japon al escuchar las opiniones de las demas

-¡Ve tu primero _bambino_!- dijo Italia empujando a Chikyu hacia el frente

-¡ACK! ¿Porque yo?- se quejo el niño

-Porque eres el hombre, ahora no seas lloron y averigua que hay ahi dentro

-B-bien...

Al abrir completamente la puerta se quedaron atonitas, sus rostros reflejaban un miedo inmenso, despues de unos momentos de _shock_ todas salieron corriendo por las ventanas y tambien derribaron la puerta y el porton, huyendo y gritando, todas excepto Alemania, Prussia y Rusia

-*Suspiro* que gente tan problematica- suspiro Alemania

-¿Como pudieron temerle a eso?- se burlo Prussia- Kesesese~

-Esto fue una perdida de tiempo- afirmo Alemania

-Yo creo que fue divertido- sonrio Rusia

En el armario de la mansion habia una cucaracha

- _¡Cucaracha!_

Continuara~

Olvide lo que hiba a decir...xP


	15. Holiday(?

DIAS FESTIVOS!

Pero no salio como Chikyu lo esperaba...

Las naciones estaban muy ocupadas como para prestarle atencion, paises como Francia y Siria estaban ocupados con las cosas sobre la Guerra, se rumoraba que la Tercera Guerra Mundial habia comenzado, aunque eso fue hace meses y Chikyu no volvio a escuchar sobre eso.

En Navidad preparo un pequeño pino artificial,era viejo y estaba roto, los adornos estaban con piezas faltantes y tenia de todo tipo, nisiquiera combinaban o se veian bien, las luches estaban rotas y fundidas. La pequeña niña se sintio desmotivada al notar como se vio sola en un dia de estar con los seres queridos.

-*Suspiro*- Chikyu se tiro al suelo melancolicamente y se quito su sombrero de Santa mientras se tallaba los ojos para limpiar sus lagrimas

Cuando estaba decidida a irse a un callejon para dormir en una caja vieja y pasar tiempo con los vagabundos alrededor de un bote de basura con fuego dentro, se dio cuenta de que comenzo a nevar, la pequeña miro hacia arriba y pudo ver como un trineo volaba en el cielo y dejaba caer un regalo justo en sus brazos (y tambien a los vagabundos :D). Chikyu emocionada desenvolvio el regalo y al ver lo que habia dentro abrazo la caja y mirando hacia arriba grito

-¡Gracias Santa! Me acabas de dar _Esperanza y Alegria_ , sabia que llegarias a pesar de todo- la felicidad reflejada en la niña hacia que literalmente brillara y lagrimas de felicidad salieran de sus ojos mientras sonreia.

- _Moi Moi~ Maa_ , siempre se feliz, hasta en los momentos dificiles! La Navidad viene a ti desde Finlandia no importa donde estes!- decia Finlandia desde el trineo mientras se alejaba para entregar el resto de los regalos al mundo.

...

En Año Nuevo los fuegos artificiales fueron maravillosos, aunque muy ruidosos; aun asi Chikyu se encontro celebrandolo sola, pues de nuevo las naciones estaban demasiado ocupadas.

-Esto no puede quedarse asi- penso Chikyu decidida, definitivamente tenia que hacer algo para compensar lo que habia pasado, aunque es su opinion ellos eran quienes debian compensarselo, ese ultimo pensamiento la hicieron decidir no hacer nada; ellos debian hacerlo porque ellos la dejaron sola, si, no haria nada y esperaria, y haria que lo notaran y se sintieran mal...aunque Chikyu sabia que estaban ocupados, no era su culpa...-¿Porque simplemente no puedo ser feliz?- suspiro la niña algo triste

...

Tiempo despues hubo una junta, a la que Chikyu tuvo que asistir, aunque solo se quedo sentada cruzada de brazos pensando en su osito todavia perdidio, desde que lo perdio no ha tenido mas que pesadillas aunque prefiere no mencionarlos para no preocupar (si es que se preocupaban) a las naciones. Para distraerse movia sus piecitos de atras a adelante y los miraba haciendo un puchero. Por supuesto las naciones se dieron cuenta de esto y se miraron unas a otras, al terminar la hora de comer Alemania decidio hacerle una propuesta

-Chikyu...- la llamo la nacion

-¿Que?- pregunto Chikyu sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-¿Quieres hacer un...ummm... _picnic_?- pregunto el aleman pensando que eso animaria a la pequeña

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Chikyu algo mas interesada

Alemania asintio con una sonrisa

-¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que quiero!- grito la niña emocionada y salto de su asiento y abrazo a cada una de las naciones y luego salio corriendo y gritando

-Vaya, es bueno verla feliz...espera...¡La junta aun no acaba! ¡¿A donde crees que vas?!- grito Alemania al darse cuenta de que la niña se fue sin siquiera acabar sus deberes

...

Chikyu paso todo el dia preparandose y haciendo sandwiches, limonada, pasteles, entre otras cosas y tratando de meter todo en una canasta, al final tuvo que lleva varias canastas, las cuales eran muy pesadas y grandes, sin mencionar que tenia que ser cuidadosa para no arruinar nada; no se habia quemado y ensuciado tanto para nada. Llegoa un hermoso campo y puso la manta y las canastas en el suelo, penso en que harian si otras naciones traian canastas, seria divertido si trajeran las mismas cosas…seria divertido poder estar siempre con todos sin peleas o problemas solo disfrutar la compañía y esas cosas… ese era un sueño en el que ella tendría que intervenir bastante para que se cumpla.

Pasaron las horas y ninguna nación se presento, nisiquiera las micronaciones, nisiquiera Italia, el siempre esta ahí para quienes le importan ¿Eso significaba que ella no le importaba?

Chikyu permaneció sentada abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cara en sus rodillas para cubrir su cara mientras lloraba en silencio. Pronto se escucharon ruidos de alguien aproximándose, Chikyu levanto la vista y volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver a los cuatro hombres que la habían atacado antes sonriéndole maliciosamente, no tuvo siquiera tiempo para correr pues todo se hizo totalmente oscuro y perdió la nocion de todo.

…

Alemania se sentía muy mal por no llegar a tiempo, el trabajo no lo dejo ni por un instante asi que no pudo ir con Chikyu, aunque no se preocupo tanto ya que otras naciones estarían con ella, se apresuro a ir al punto de encuentro y vio a algunas naciones ahí, todas estaban en circulo murmurando cosas, al no ver as Chikyu Alemania se preocupo, empujo un poco a Prussia para entrar al circulo y vio una gran mancha de sangre seca, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de miedo luego volteo a ver a Italia y Japon, Italia estaba llorando y Japon trataba de convencer a Italia de que todo estaba bien.

- _Oi!_ Alemania, ¿Sabes lo que paso?- le pregunto Inglaterra al alemán

-Acabo de llegar, crei que ustedes lo sabrían…- dijo Alemania despacio

-Nosotros también acabamos de llegar- replico America

-Cuando llegamos ya estaba la mancha de sangre, aru- dijo China acercándose al centro del ciculo

- _Mir_ …- Rusia solo miraba a la mancha de sangre, sintió una gran ira dentro de el y un aura oscura lo rodeaba, sostenía su gran pipa con fuerza y sus manos temblaban por la ira

-Ah! Tranquilo Rusia, estoy seguro de que esta bien- dijo Francia acercándose al ruso

-¡Esto no va ayudar en nada, debemos hacer algo!- grito España

-Opino lo mismo, deberíamos buscar una solución, hacer un plan para poder encontrar a America-chan- lo apoyo Japon

Alemania miro a Italia, el castaño trataba de limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos, enserio odiaba ver a Italia llorar, eso le dio otra razon para esforzarse con todod lo que tenia.

-*Sniff* _Terra_ …

Continuara…

Perdon por tardar, pero ahora tengo que ayudar a mis padres en el trabajo (y mas en vacaciones) y ya casi no puedo escribir… U-U pero bueno aquí esta el cap ajwndfn

Saludos!


End file.
